Rejected Romance
by Sleepingkit
Summary: I love Kenny so much, he's all I need. I live for him, he's my reason for life. But, this hag has stole his heart from me. I guess I'll just have to force my love onto him. Kenny will see, how much he needs me. He will!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: NOTE, _you're_ Kevin. Also there is really no actual dialogue.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: You're Rejected Romance<strong>

* * *

><p>You are in love with the most wonderful person. The guy you care for is the most sweetest and funniest dude you know. When seeing him walk pass, you hold in your breath and enjoy the moment of bliss. When he smiles at you, you're flying. When he touches you in the slightest way, your breath inwardly hitches. The person makes you feel comforted and alive. You like it when he speaks to you, you crave his attention because you are a envious. You like that he brightens your sucky life. You like that he has hope in the crap of a house you two live in. You sigh softly since every time you think of this person, your heart beats 100 times faster. However you get sad, because the person you love so much is Kenny McCormick. You're younger brother. Who's also in the bedroom with you, which you share. He is gushing on about this new girl at school who <em>he<em> likes.

You sit there listening respectively, as the older brother should. Getting your spirit shattered as your love goes on about his newest crush. '_She's so hot!' Kenny says to you. 'The way she laughs is like music!'. _As he's chattering, you admire his great looks. Your love has honey blonde spikes, feather soft to the touch. You think of how much you crave to rub your nose into his hair. You observe his shining light copper eyes. You study his short stature, he's only about 5'2, though slim. You gaze at the movement of his lips, which are pale and alluring. You long to put some color into it. You look pass his mouth to his teeth, perfect straight rows of white. You stare at his adorable freckles that cross from cheek to cheek. You start to compare his charming appearance to your own. You have shaggy brown hair, and dark blue eyes. You're 5'7 and lanky, with no freckles but few acne. Your lips are plump and full, pink. You feel low, you're not good enough for Kenny. He's a God and you're a mutt. He wouldn't even look twice at you if you weren't his brother. You hear him say, '_I'm thinking about asking Addison out tomorrow.'_

You begin to panic. If your love dates this 'Addison' girl, your chance of kissing him will evaporate instantly. However you knew you've never had an opportunity to be with Kenny anyways. But what if you lose him completely? The blonde is the only one who you actually depend on in this dump. If he leaves, how would you be? What would you do? You get even more frantic, yet on the outside, you're calm. _'Yea, ask her out, she can't resist',_ You encourage, only since it's the right thing to do. You couldn't ruin your brother's or lover's shot at dating someone who's reasonable, not you. Kenny drops on the bed you also share with him and sprawls. You start to daydream about how fantastic it would feel, for him to squirm and whimper under you on that bed. How you will dominate him, Kenny will resist but can't hold back his pleasure for long.

You then slap yourself mentally for such naughty thoughts. He's your brother you freak. Your love's face looks worried. He gets up and presses his hand onto your forehead, Your breath hitches, of course. _'Are you alright? You seem depressed or sick.' ,_He asks concern. Before answering, you muse about how caring Kenny is to you. One of the only people who tends for you in the house. He actually nurses you if you are ill, or talk to you deeply about your many irrelevant problems. Kenny listens to you, and again, all you want is his attention. You assure that you're not sick or depressed, although you are. You force a smile onto your hideous face for you're love's handsome one. He returns it and say that you know you could tell him anything. _Not everything,_ you think miserably. Knowing if you confess to him about your feelings, the brother relationship will surely be crushed. So instead, you simply nod. Karen, your little sister, walks in. Complaining to Kenny and you about the bullying at school. She doesn't whine about this to your parents because, what would they do? Karen doesn't know of your secret of loving Kenny, no one does. Except for one girl, one special girl who's your best friend. So leaving your siblings to speak about the bullying, you decide to go to your friend's house for advice. Knowing that you might be dragged into witnessing your love kiss another, probably hearing Kenny talk about 'Addison' each day. Knowing that the blonde will NEVER return your feelings. Knowing how envious and needy you could be, you might try to harm the relationship. You will be force to watch your dear one be with another. This, is your Rejected Romance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aww, seems like Kevin(Or you, hehe) is having trouble. Please review!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Tonya Black isn't Token's real older sister, I'm aware of that. I just thought it'd fit right for him x3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Is you're Love True?<br>**

* * *

><p>Strolling to your best friend's house, you think about you two met. Tonya, who you later found out is Token's big sister, was paired up with you in chemistry. From then you two have a strong and close bond. You recall the first time you confessed that you love Kenny to her. You had announced that you have a new crush, and she guessed correctly. Tonya is that kind of girl who's observant and knows more than she lets on. Also, she seems physic. One great reason why you like her so much. However people often tease her at school, for being so wealthy and hanging out with scum as you are. The result: She beats the crap out of them, then both her and you T.P their houses. Tonya also understands your terrible situation at home with your poverty and parent issues, one other person who cares for you. Being cared for, is your worst crave, you think. Lusting to be cared for, causes you to be jealous and needy, you hate that. Tonya had countered saying everyone wants to tended to, so it's normal. You refuse to believe that.<p>

Arriving at the Black Mansion, you walk through the golden gates, up pass the gorgeous garden, and ring the silver door bell. Of course, your friend answers the door.

"Who is it?"

"Kevin..."

Instantly she busts open the door. Tonya has lighter skin than Token's, caramel toned, inheriting it from her grandmother. Her face is ultimately clear, except for the one eyebrow piercing. Her eyes are dark brown, black hair that is pulled into a ponytail. Tonya looked you up and down.

"Something's wrong isn't it?" She predicted precisely as expected, just by studying you. You nod slowly in response. The girl instantly grabs your arm, dragging you up the flight of stairs, into her room, and locking it shut. You're accustomed to this normal routine. When something happens, Tonya wants to know exactly why, STAT.

"What's up?" She demands, sitting you on the bed with her. A thing you sometimes don't like is, that Ton peers straight into your eyes when she's listening to you speak. As if she knows when you're going to lie or holding something back. Her orbs make you feel defenseless, so you avert your gaze away from hers.

"It's Kenny..."

"Yea?" Tonya prods.

"Today he told me about this new girl at school, that he has a crush on and wants to ask out..." You mumble sedately, realizing how pathetic you sound. You remind yourself of a whiny girl crying about a boy she liked and brood about how he's dating someone. Purely pathetic, you shake your head at yourself.

"Go on, tell me how you feel or felt." Your friend insisted, you smiled gently at her consideration. A trait you do not own.

"When Ken filled in this to me, I felt I was losing him to Addison, the girl he likes. I felt unwanted, jealous, angry, and sad.." Your eye twitch at how needy and pitiful you are. Could you get any lame? You just want the attractive blonde all to yourself, downright selfish. You wish to lock Kenny up in your room forever, never leaving you or seeing anyone else.

"Oh Kev, I'm so sorry for that." Tonya sympathized, you hate it. Now you feel even more worthless and weak. "Now don't scorn at me! I'm just showing I feel for you."

"I know, I apologize." You reply. "What am I going to do?" Your friend made a face.

"You're going to kill me for this, but," She began reluctantly. "I think it's time for you to let Kenny go."

"W-What?" You exclaimed disbelievingly, looking devastated by her advice. Ton shrugged uncomfortably.

"I mean...think about it Kevin. You and your siblings at your house live unreasonable and loathsome lives, neglected by your own parents. I could imagine how tough it is for you guys, especially Karen who's still young. If this Addison girl could bring Kenny happiness, why stop it? You wish for him to be happy right? I know I am ok with you loving him, however Ken is still your _brother_, did you forget that?"

You turned your head away from her in affliction. You remember Kenny is your brother _every _time you look at him, every time you fancy kissing or touching him, every time you speak to him, every time you lay in bed with him at night. You've never forgotten that he is your family, it pains your heart all the time. Tonya noticed your reaction and softened.

"Look, I know it'll be hard getting over him but I'll help you, I promise." Ton affirmed. For some reason, you were suddenly outraged.

"NO! You don't understand shit! I'm in LOVE with Kenny, Tonya!" You shout, tears swelling in your eyes from the last sentence. "What about _my_ happiness? _He_ makes me happy! Ken allows me joy when I'm with him, he's the only person in that crap filled box who has concern for me. If he goes on to be with Addison, I don't know what I would do without him!"

Tonya shook her head at you sadly and distraught. You seethe more inside at her pity.

"Kevin, honey please." She whispers. "You're searching for love in the wrong place. Kenny gives you _comfort_, you're mixing that up for love. What I had for Jason, that was real love. What you have for Kenny...is dependence."

You are shocked at her cruel statement.

"Now what the hell is that suppose to mean UH? Sweetheart, I'm certain I know what love is. Do you think you're almighty God? How the fuck can you tell me what I feel for Kenny is DEPENDENCE? That's a loud of shit! And don't you dare compare my love with your love for Jason!"

It seemed you finally hit Tonya's nerve, because she got up and yelled back.

"I didn't COMPARE it! I simply explained an example, and don't _you_ dare say Jason's name! You know what, you ARE pathetic Kevin. Kenny will never love you back, EVER! You'll forever be ignored by him and be isolated, heck I don't even like you at this point!" You noticeably wince. She keeps talking,

"Face it buddy, your affection for him is USELESS. With Jason, we actually felt the same for each other, we had a chance. But _you,_ you have ZERO chance of being with Kenny. If you ever try to kiss him, or confess to Ken about how you feel, you will CERTAINLY be REJECTED! Kenny will be utterly DISGUSTED by you! I'm even disgusted! He will think you're a freak! Do you understand _that?_"

"Shut the fuck up Ton! If you and Jason had 'real' love, why the hell did he CHEAT on you?" Your friend flinched, this made you feel satisfied since you hurt her back. "It looked like you weren't ENOUGH for him, so he found someone BETTER! Now that's what I call pathetic. And here you are, still believing he loves you."

"I'M pathetic, ME? YOU'RE the one who's 'in love' with his BROTHER! You're the quietest boy at school, you feel ignored when you're not, you're jealous because you have NOTHING to show for, and I'M pathetic? You have _got_ to be kidding me. You're wrong, Jason DID love me! H-He did!"

You was going to retort another stinging comment, when both of you abruptly stop. Seeing each other's tearing faces, you didn't even notice you were crying. Or that Tonya was sobbing into her hand.

"Ton...I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Just go." She interrupts, turning away. "Dismiss, I'm finish. And I'm sorry too."

You refuse to leave without trying to tie things back together. You reach out your arms and embrace your friend tightly, rocking her.

"Tonya, I'm so so, sorry. I mean it. I was just caught up in my mess.." You repeat.

"I know, I'm sorry too. We're good now, you don't have to stay here and try to talk this out." She murmurs into your shirt. "I guess I lost control of my emotions as well...forgive me? I forgive you."

"Of course." You sigh relieved.

"I take back what I said..all of it."

"Me too." She hugs you back.

* * *

><p>Before walking home, you decide to saunter around the streets, pondering your jumbled thoughts. You regret arguing with your best friend when she was just trying to help. Particularly on the comments about Jason, who she's still severely sensitive about. The punk cheated on a wonderful girl like her, when she adored him so. You even caused her to cry, you're a terrible person.<p>

However you're freaking furious of the way Tonya had spoken to you about Kenny. '_You're searching for love in the wrong place.'_ or _'I think it's time for you to let Kenny go.'_ That's fucking rich, you boil. When she can't even let go of Jason, the hypocrite. Yet was it right for you tell hate her for it? But then again, she called you pathetic and said all your worst fears. Of Kenny rejecting and ignoring you, knowing how disgusting you are. Is that when you started crying? Is your affection for Kenny really useless? No, Tonya had told you she took everything she said back. However what if she meant it?

Your friend is very clever, perhaps loving Kenny has no purpose except to grieve you. Maybe you do depend on him, it's not love. You dream of feeling loved, since you've been abused by your parents. Are you searching for parental affection? No, that's obviously not it. Or maybe what you have for Kenny _is_ real love, only people with true eyes and heart can see it. You hit the liquor store and drown your depression and confusion with alcohol. It'll be torture, you muse, seeing your brother's smile with someone else. You only want that smile to be displayed to you. Again, you're selfish, even self centered or egotistic.

* * *

><p>Entering the house, mildly drunk, you realize it's really late, past midnight. You slug into the kitchen to discard the empty beer bottle when you see Kenny at the table appearing worried sick.<p>

"Kevin! There you are!" You are too consumed and shocked to speak as he pulls you down to sit. You smile to see how caring your brother is for you. You thrive for this attention.

"Look at you, you're out late _and_ drinking? I was scared to death where you where!" Your brother scolds. "You keep doing this Kev, don't become like Ma and Pa. You're too good for that kind of crap they do." You simply nod and blush lightly at the compliment, you rarely get one.

"Ugh, you're like a child. What's been going on bro? You've been acting strange, and coming home drunk just insures me that somethings wrong. C'mon, please tell me? I won't get mad, or think different of you if you do. I just want to help you." You stay silent. He has no idea what's going on with you, or how he would react. After a while, he gives up.

"Fine, I'm taking you to bed. _Someone_ has to go to work in the morning."

Kenny grabs you're hand, shooting your blood pressure up, and leads you to the room you two share. Too intoxicated, he takes off your shirt and shorts for you. Your thoughts are on how hot it feels to have his fingertips brush your skin as he remove your clothing. You unconsciously let out a moan, quickly biting your lip in fear. Although it seems your brother mistaken it for you just being overly drunk, as he chuckles.

"Man, you only had one bottle. You must be a light drinker."

You stand there watching as he takes off his clothes. Revealing pale skin, pink nipples. He catches you staring at his body, though again, he takes this up for being too drunk. The honey blonde guides you to the bed with him, he pulls the raggedy covers over the both of you. He wraps his arms around you, allowing you to feel his soft skin and his scent of maple syrup from waffles.

"Dude, you're going to have to go to work with a hangover, you know that right?" Kenny asks with his eyes closed. Work doesn't matter right this moment, just you being curled in his arms is what's important. To feel him against you, even in this innocent brotherly way. Taking advantage of 'playing drunk', you kiss and nibble his neck softly, humming a moan gently as you do. Kenny shivers and giggles lightly at this, which highly excites you more.

"You sure are horny when you're drunk Kevin." Sadly, he pushed you away slightly. Causing a tiny distant. "You would never kiss me like that if you were sober. That's just weird."

Oh, he has no idea, you grin.

* * *

><p><strong> Kevin would do MUCH more to Kenny if he was sober ;o And are Kev's feelings really just dependence, not love?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh, now that I have permission, the plot of this story is owned by Dazjae Warren**! **Though I edited the plot and characters and what not. I'll put the original plot at the bottom of this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Your meeting with Addy the Skanky<br>**

* * *

><p>Sorrowfully, it's been 4 days since Kenny had been dating that Addison, who you despise intensely. You boil a grudge against the poor girl when you haven't even met or seen her yet. What right does she have to simply snatch Kenny away from you like that? You were here first, he was yours. Now your brother is up and about smiling and laughing every time he speaks or thinks about Addison. Once, you openly <em>cringed<em> with loath when Kenny had called the girl, 'Addy'. What the fuck? Did the terrible couple already had PET names? Oh, you will surely vomit if you here your love call that girl 'sweet heart' or 'honey' or 'baby'. That'll be just going too far, you steam. Kenny has been jabbering about her ever since he asked her out. Now they're some kind of _item._

What's worse, your brother is actually bringing this rat to your house to watch a movie together. Your love had insisted on you meeting her, because she's just so 'nice' and 'pretty'. You're sitting there on the tattered couch, hearing him chatter excitedly about her. You listen on gloomily and enviously.

"Eep, I can't wait till she comes! You'll love her, I'm sure of it." Kenny assures you.

"I bet I will." You reply cheerfully. Though you really wanted to say, 'Pfft, yea right'. Just then, the door knocked.

"OH! That's her!" Kenny nearly flew towards the door, opening it. What you see next is a red hair with curls, her brown eyes glowing and a smile that brightens a dark cave. You hate her more immediately. Especially her curvy figure and C cup sized bust, knowing how well your brother adores big boobs. In fact, she's absolutely hideous! You resent how Ken has his arm around her waist, and she's leaning against him as they talk. You begin to think she's being easy and a slut.

"C'mon Kev, don't be shy! Come meet Addy." Kenny urges you happily. You gruff inwardly, getting up to shake hands with the girl. However as you grab her hand, you leer threatening into her orbs to show who's boss. You feel her grip on you weaken slightly, and her joyful smile fall some. You smirk rottenly at the vile red head.

"I'm Kevin, Kenny's _brother._" You emphasize brother as if to express that your position to the blonde is much more closer than being his girlfriend. Addison nods her head.

"Yeah, Kunny has told me a bunch about you!" She announces. Wait, who's Kunny?

"K-Kunny?" You question.

"Oh, Addy here calls me Kunny for Kenny and hunny joined together." Your love leans over and _kisses_ the rat's cheek. You gag."Isn't that cute?"

_Oh yea, REAL cute...the tramp, _You aggravate. Moving back to the couch, you notice your love beginning to sit next to her. Your envy overwhelms you, so you act upon it and squeeze in between them. They look a bit alarmed to your sudden action, but lets it go. The movie is on, and you and them start watching it.

"So, where are your parents?" Addison asks, you think that she's overly nosy. Are your parent's whereabouts _any_ of her business? Kenny chuckles ashamedly, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, well Ma and Pa are rarely around...t-there out gambling." He answers.

"Ah...I'm so sorry." The rat replies. You glare at her with bitterness for causing your brother sudden distress by bringing up their complicated parent relationship.

While glaring, you've discovered that she is observing your unacceptable house decor. The torn wall paper, holes in the ceiling, stained carpet, battered furniture, etc. The girl had face that recoiled from the view, though she tried to hide her repulsion. You wonder if Kenny is catching how his girlfriend is eying everything, so you glance at him. A mistake, your brother is gazing at Addison adoringly, not seeing how she's studying the household. Now it's your turn to recoil. How could your love ogle with such affection at this mangy whore?

Since no one was really paying attention to the movie, you took this chance to interrogate the girl.

"Well, how old are you?" You questioned, turning to her.

"Uhm, 14." She answers nonchalantly. Okay, Kenny and her are the same age.

"How many people have you dated before Ken?" Addison gapes at you uncertain.

"L-like...8 dudes?" She blushes embarrass as your brother gawks surprised at her. Perfect, you sneer, he's starting to see how much a hussy 'Addy' is. Also, 8 people? That's 5 too many.

"Really, you must get around a lot." You say sweetly. "And, how many of those guys have you slept with?"

"I-I don't think that's ap-appropriate for right now.." She stutters uncomfortable. You dig in more.

"Oh okay. So do you genuinely like my brother, or are you using him?"

"W-what?" Addison gasps, appearing hurt. You think she's just acting.

"You can't answer the simple question? Fine. How much money you make, you act like you've never seen a poor person's house before. Disgusted, aren't you?"

"Just...just s-stop!" She exclaims, face matching her red hair and eyes watering. Oh, what a great actor.

"Yea quit it Kevin! You're being mean by asking offensive questions." Kenny scolds you, your heart is stabbed. "I don't know what has gotten into you! I'm sorry Addy, let's go to the park instead."

The honey blonde grabs the 'injured' rat and leads her out the door, leaving you with your mouth open. How could he yell at you? You were only trying to protect him! Now he's out with that skank Addy. Addy the Skanky...it sounds so perfect that it has to be true! You sit there, sulking about the situation. Something about that bitch told you things weren't right. Example, she never answered the question about her using Kenny. What if she is? That red headed mutt doesn't actually like your brother, only you can love him. Only you. You're going to have to save Kenny from Addison before she hurts him, which she _will_. You just know it. You can't bear to see your love crying because of some dirty wench.

You stop yourself, what if you're just being envious and meddle on the relationship to find that nothing is wrong, like on T.V. That would make you look like a idiot, an immature jerk. Didn't you act like that just a few minutes ago, by asking insulting questions? You rest your forehead in your hands in misery. No wonder why Kenny scolded you. What if the relationship is actually really great, and you ruin it? However you want to ruin it, you want to _crush_ it. Kenny is yours, he is YOUR property. You could love him better than any old tramp like Addison. You don't want to lose him, he's all you got. That girl could just die in a ditch for what it's worth. But then again, you're being skeptical because of your jealousy. Assume, in the end, _you're_ the one who causes Kenny to cry? The result: You'll ultimately hang yourself.

You start to ache inside sharply. Why is it that Addison could bring your love happiness and not you? What does she has that you don't? Why do you gotta be envious and can't help to see your Kenny have joy with someone else? Why are you so possessive over him? Why are you in love with your brother? Why are you so pathetic?

No, this won't do. You have to quit thinking like that, why deny your adoration for Kenny? It's senseless, you muse, you know damn well that the issue is complicated. Very unnecessary to go over the many problems that you can not solve. The point and matter is, that your love is probably out getting mouth raped by some bimbo, who has NO right to touch him. Your growing rant stops when Karen comes into the room.

"Hey, oh did Addison already leave? Darn it! I didn't even get to see her..." She pouted, then sniffed the air. "She has delightful perfume though. So how was she?"

Kare took the empty spot next to you. First, you gawk because it seems your sister didn't notice you were depressed from the way you had your head in your hands. Letting it pass for now, you reply.

"Tch, trust me sis, you wouldn't like her. _Addison_-" You speak her name with such dread. "-is extremely untrustworthy. She's vulgar and unattractive, she's a damn hussy at that." You spat hatefully.

"I don't think she could be all that bad." Karen chuckles.

"You'd be surprised." You scoff angrily. You was about to leave, not feeling to be around people. Then thought better of it and stayed to watch the movie with your sister. You two could have quality time together. She smiles and sits closer to you, leaning on your shoulder. You unwillingly start brooding about how nicer it would be if Kenny was on you. For you to hold him against you. After the movie ends, your sister speaks out of nowhere.

"I've been noticing a change in you..." She confesses, you tense up. "I know you came in late a few days ago. And that you've seemed sad since Kenny had announced he's dating Addy.."

Oh no, you panic, she might have figured out your secret feelings for Ken. However, Kare says next,

"I believe you're just being protective of him. Cause of Kenny being your baby brother and all." _Keep the baby part, lose the brother part..._A voice snickers inside you.

"Yea, you're right." You sigh relieved. "I'm just scared of letting him go out into the world."

"Aww, it's okay." Karen touches your hand comfortingly. "Kenny will make the right choices in dating." _If he makes the right choices, he'll be with me and dump Addison,_ You agonize. Though the touch of your sister's hand did comfort you for a blissful moment. You felt safe.

"Thanks sis," You kissed the top of her head appreciatively. "However when _you_ start dating, I'm going to watch out."

"Oh shut up!" Karen giggles. Abruptly, your parents bust in the door, back from gambling. Your mom and dad were arguing loudly, so you whispered to your sister to go to her room. When your parents feud with each other, your siblings and you have your own special job. Karen's job is to stay by the jacked up phone you have, just in case. Kenny's is to, after the fight or argument, speak to them and calm them down. Your responsibility is to only watch, only entering when they start getting physical.

Today, your dad was yelling at your mom claiming she made them lost the bet and the 40 bucks they had. Of course, your mom declares she did not. Luckily the quarrel ended as soon as they realized you were on the couch staring.

"A-ah, hi Kevin." Your mom greets nervously. "How's been school?"

"Great." You mumble drily. It's not that you dislike your parents, you love them to death. You just disapprove of their mistakes.

"Been doing ok at the job?" Your dad asks, you simply nodded. After a moment of them standing there, you go for a walk. Why do they have to pretend everything's normal, when it's not? You shake your head.

* * *

><p>God must hates you, because not 10 minutes into your stroll, you ran into Kenny. Fortunately he was alone, so you're guessing he had just dropped off Addison. It was an awkward strained silence, of him boring his flaming copper eyes into you, people walking by, and you fidgeting on your feet. You're scared and regretful that you've made him this angry. It's broken when Kenny finally cools down and embraced you.<p>

"I can't stay mad at you for long." He sighs reluctantly, you melt into the caress, you wish for Addison to see you now. "You were just being the older brother, weren't you?"

"Yea, I'm sorry for my behavior." You apologize. You didn't want to apologize for offending Addison, because you enjoyed making her feel insulted.

"I forgive you." The two of you begin strolling, heading to no exact direction.

"So, could you pretty please tell me what's been goin' on?" Kenny asks worried. "Please?"

You sigh and think. Perhaps there's a way you could tell your brother, by not telling too much?

"Fine. There is someone I love deeply-"

"AW!" Kenny interrupted you. "Oops, sorry don't mind me, hehe." You grin at his cuteness.

"But the person doesn't know I love them. And that person is dating some evil bitch who is just horrible. I'm starting to get jealous and depressed by all of this, what should I do?" You finish uncertain. Kenny glances at you solemnly.

"Why not just tell the girl you love her? I mean, I'd do that. And why get jealous, you're obviously more awesome than any other dude I know." He advised, you blinked blushing. Your pathetic ugly self is _awesome_?

"Though the 'girl' I love is so much better and attractive. What if I'm not enough?" You doubt sadly.

"Pfft, man up! No one is too good for you bro." Kenny snickered. "Who is this girl?"

"A secret." You say instantly, your love puffs up.

"Why? I promise I won't tell anyone!" You raise a brow and chortle.

"You won't tell anyone? Who the hell could you tell?"

"...People. Alright fine. You do know that I'll always be here for you, right?" Kenny smiled.

"Of course, I'll always be here for you too." You smile happily back. Your brother's attention is all you need to survive in this world. Though later, you find out there's a limit to 'always being here for you'.

There's a limit to everything. Even being brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmk, the original plot went something like this:<strong>

-**Kenny dates this girl who Craig discovers that she's part of the FBI and is a spy.(or robot...)**

-**The girl Kenny dates runs away and Craig and him try to find her on a dangerous adventure with jumping off buildings, explosions, and etc.**

**-Ends with Kenny still dating the girl and Craig dieing for some reason.**

_...I didn't think I could have done all of that xD Besides I hate OC's and my boys dating girls -shivers- Though I have some exceptions, like this one. REVIEW PLEASE!**  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: What you have Witness**

* * *

><p>Not five minutes ago, you have heard and seen the most inhumane thing there was. Of course, it was Addison, the skank.<p>

You were simply at work, doing your job as cashier. It was a normal day, people came in, looked around, got something or left. But oh, when you saw a clique of girls and that familiar red head, your attention sprung back. Getting a magazine, you hide behind it so she wouldn't see you. What you hear from her, it disgusted you.

"I'm SO close to bagging in Kenny, Jasmine! That little puppy can't keep his paws off me!" She had snorted. The girl who's named was Jasmine sneered proudly.

"Oh, don't be so sure so soon! The bet is still on, if you can't get Kenny to have sex with you within the next 8 days, you owe me." Jasmine had warned. "Besides, you can't be _that_ pretty." This caused an uproar of laughter from the clique.

Your mouth dropped. You were right, this girl is nothing but trouble! This rat only wants your brother's delicate body, for a bet! Kenny's moans are for _you_ to hear! His virginity is for _you_ to steal! This is terrible, if the cute blonde ever finds out he'll surely be crushed. They're practically betting on Kenny's body. Every instinct is telling you to march over and beat the heck out of Addison. Then you hear,

"Tch, you should have seen his _house._" The hag gasps. "It's a total mess! Poor people are so _gross_! I couldn't even breath, ugh. They probably got mice and roaches sleeping with them in bed."

"Ewwy, no wonder those McCormick kids always have smudges of dirt on their faces and ugly hair. However Kenny seems the most attractive one." A girl with a pink hoodie commented.

"Oo, speaking of which how are Kenny's siblings?" Jasmine asked, Addison cocked her head.

"I've only met his older brother. But he is so weird! Like, as soon as I stepped into the house I gave that bastard my best smile. Kevin glared at me as if I was a burglar. And get this, I think he's catching on to me. Either that, he's jealous that I'm with Kenny, and he's not! Rednecks always love their family members." The wench chuckled. The clique of girls left still laughing, not even purchasing something.

You are mortified. How the hell could Addy the Skanky just do that? Now that was the real Addison, not that girl you met a few days ago. And are your feelings for Kenny really obvious, that a stranger could tell? Or was she just being ignorant and stereotyping you for being a redneck? The worst part is, that you know your brother can't resist nailing the curvy girl. So when he does do it with her, what will happen? Will Addison come clean and confess it was just a bet? Or will she simply break up with him afterwards? You have to warn Kenny about the new information.

* * *

><p>You were at home doing your homework, when finally the wanted blonde comes in. All smiles of course.<p>

"Hiya Kev! Guess what, I had bumped into Addy on my walk home." He cheered happily. You mourn inside.

"Yea, hey. Look Kenny sit down. I have to tell you something important." You speak urgently and seriously. Your brother's face changed into an worried expression and he sits down.

"What is it?"

"Today at the store, I heard your girlfriend talk about you." You begin, this made Kenny smile again. "_However_, she was speaking about this bet..."

"A bet?"

"Mhm. Her and her friends made this bet that she couldn't have sex with you. Kenny, Addison doesn't like you for real. She's using you. I'm so sorry, but it's true." You murmur sadly.

"No...no I don't b-believe you." Your love shakes his head stubbornly. "Why would you accuse her of doing something like that?"

"I'm saying the truth! I heard and seen it with my own eyes! Why would I lie to you about something like this?" You insist.

"I'll tell you why. Just because I'm happy for once in my life, you can't accept it." He growls, you flinch. "Addison is a terrific girl who brings my life joy. You're just angry and jealous that you can't tell _your_ crush how you feel. You're just lonely!"

Heart shattering, you whisper close to tears,

"Y-You went too far Ken...I'm telling you the truth. I want to help you..."

"You could stop trying to help.." Your brother softens, an apologizing tone in his voice. "I don't know why you don't like Addy, everyone else does."

"She's not right for you." You turn your head from him. What, are you thinking that _you're_ right for Kenny? Impossible.

"She is, and you're going to have to deal with it. If Addy bothers you that much, then don't talk or even look at her. I gotta go, I'm going to Stan's house." With that your love grabs his things and leave, still appearing to be a bit irritated by your accusation.

Why did he get furious at you so quickly? Usually Kenny is a very calm person, it would take a lot to get his fur ruffled. You tense up uncomfortably. This means that the skank is a very sensitive spot for him, he must really like her. More than you specifically. Why can't your love just open those alluring copper eyes and see that Addison is no good? And why is everybody noticing your envy so easily? Besides, you've HEARD that rat say she bet on Kenny, you didn't make it up. You leave to go to Tonya's, she'll tell you what to do.

* * *

><p>"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Your best friend shakes her head after you told her about the issue. "Are you really telling the truth?"<p>

"Of course I am! Would someone just believe me?" You roll your eyes, growing desperate. "Kenny won't believe me, what should I do?" Tonya paces the floor in thought.

"I'm sorry, though there's nothing you can do Kevin. All you can do is simply watch the car crash. If he refuses to listen to you, and you clearly can't get this Addison girl to confess, all you can do is wait and wait." She answers sadly.

"Ton, I can't just watch my brother get hurt, I love him..." You murmur with your eyes shut. She pats your shoulder comfortably.

"He'll get better, I promise. You have to let go of Kenny anyways. It's for the best." You nod your head.

You go on to think how pathetic this is. You're in love with your younger _brother._ And that said younger brother is dating someone else (even if the girl is a whore). You realize that Kenny and you have zero chance of being together. Why keep on being stubborn and fantasize holding, kissing, and caressing him when it will never happen? Your job is to protect your brother and care for him. Not love and try to win his heart, which you desire so strongly. You accept the fact that you're a low life who finds affection in his family members. Kenny would never love you back. Never. You give up. And when Addison does break up with him, you'll be there to console him.

"Tonya, you're right. I'm letting go of him..." You mumble depressingly. You have to remember it's for the best.

"Oh Kev, honey." She hugs you tightly. "I'm so proud of you. Don't worry, you won't regret it." You're regretting it already.

* * *

><p><em>You moan as you nibble hungrily at those pale lips. You savor the squirming naked body that doesn't want to acknowledge the pleasure you're giving it.<em>

_"A-ahh, Keeviin...t-this is-mm-wrong!" That fearful yet hot voice whimpers. You shut off the cry with your tongue. You move a hand to rub against his soft warm thigh.  
><em>

_"It's okay, this is everything but wrong my love." You assure, smiling when the person grinds against you in reply from you touching him. You move down to lick his neck passionately, slyly taking off your pants. You can't contain yourself anymore, your member is already throbbing hard._

_"You're going to enjoy this, I'm sure of it." The addictive lips release a mewl as you turn his body over. You hold him down with your hands, thrusting your member against his ass._

_"Ke-Kevin!" Your heart thumps faster as the ecstasy thrives inside of you. The way he says your name, animates you more. You were about to jam yourself inside of him, connecting yourself with him. This is meant to be.  
><em>

* * *

><p>You wake up, jolting upwards from your sleep. The wet dream effected you greatly. Glancing fast at Kenny, he was still asleep luckily. Your chest aches at losing these divine feelings, such as the pleasure you picture giving and receiving from him. A sudden determination swells up inside you. Will you just let go of Kenny so easily? Just back down without a fight? You can't! Kenny is yours, you recall firmly. He's your everything. You feel stupid for even considering to stop loving him in such a way. All you've been doing was whining and bitching about being jealous and how hopeless it is for you two to have an relationship. However, have you even tried once to get Kenny? Heck no! You will win your brother if it's the last thing you do. You plan to show Kenny how much you love him, after Addison dumps him. The blonde will be heartbroken and emotionally damaged, that's when you'll strike. You will take advantage of his frailness. You will smother Kenny with all your affection and devotion! You lean over and gently press a kiss to his cheek, wrapping him in your arms. The plan will surely work.<p>

The only problem you forgot was, the consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesss I finished it! Success! Pleasseee REVIEWWW!<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, for more clarification, Kenny is 14 years of age. Karen is 10. Kevin is 16 or 17. There, I feel good now!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: You are Sure of It<br>**

* * *

><p>Waking up, you see an empty spot next you. A written note replacing the area where Kenny should be. He must have already went to school, you think. You go to school, but not much. <em>Someone<em> has to earn money into this house, so you work more than learn. Of course mostly everyone who cares about you disapproves. Today, you were supposed to go to school. However Ken decided to let you sleep in late and leave you, resulting you in being tardy. You think you probably deserve it from how you acted yesterday. Picking up the note, you read,

_Dear Kevin,_

_Yeah, I didn't wake you up. That's my revenge bro. Anyways, I walked Karen to school and everything so no need to worry about us. By the time you read this, you should be approximately an hour late to school already(mwuahaha)._ _You're not going to like this but after school I'll be at Addy's house. It seems she doesn't feel right at ours anymore, wonder why?_

You almost crumble up the piece of paper from just those last statements. A note from Kenny is precious, it's another sign of his endearment and attention. Oh how much you wish to have all of his attention! All of him to yourself. You keep in mind that you will eventually win your love, after he gets dumped by that hag. Your heart is swelled with determination and lust.

"Oh Kenny." You moan lightly, recalling last night's dream.

Deciding that you can't be any more tardy, you turn on the shower. While washing, you realize that you should probably be thanking Addison. Without her, you might not have the bravery to go through your confession for Kenny. She basically pushed you to it. However, You have to remember that Addy is a skank and no good. Remember that she's going to have sex with _your_ Kenny for a bet. You have no gratitude to owe her. None. If anything, the mutt should be kissing your feet begging for an apology. Your once swelled heart aches at the image of the attractive blonde weeping tears because of her. Fortunately, your brother has you. You will keep him nice and safe. With you. Only you.

An loony grin spreads across your hideous face.

* * *

><p>"KEVIN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN!" Tonya was all in your face, resembling an angry parent at the moment. Completed with an challenging hand on her hip(the hip poking out, her leaning forward), aggressive arched eyebrows, and interrogating eyes. Ton's other hand poking it's sharp nail into your shoulder.<p>

Not so shockingly, the shower caused you to be more late and you missed first period. You were simply arriving at your locker, when she appeared. The response you reward Tonya was a chuckle. Your best friend rolled her eyes and slapped your arm playfully.

"Your grades aren't getting any higher with this routine." She warned gently, though firmly. "Anyways, I have news!"

"What's that?" You asked, not specially giving any concern. You're trying to be polite. Tonya steps closer to you and whispers with an disgusted face.

"Ugh, I saw that Addison girl you told me about! She is utterly horrible!" Your friend recoiled. "She is just so preppy and...ugh!"

"See, what did I tell you?" You questioned. "How did you even know that was her?"

"Because of the description you gave me." Ton rolled her eyes.

"I had bumped smack into her, accidentally of course. And guess what she done? She stomped on my foot and yelled 'Watch where you're goin loser'! I nearly slapped her whore face!"

"Trust me, _I_ wouldn't have passed up such an offer." You snickered. She rolled her eyes at you again.

"Oh please. Anyways, I feel so sorry for Kenny..." Tonya pouted. "He deserves so much better than that tramp."

"Like me?" You suggested, you couldn't help it. He was, after all, _yours._

"Sure, maybe you." Your friend sympathized. "So, is it hard? Getting over Kenny?"

Hesitating for a moment, you wonder if you should inform her about how you switched your mind last night. You're not going to give up on your love. You're not going to lose the thing that you care for a lot. But how would Tonya react to this? Not pretty, that's how. Although, as she was boring her orbs into yours, your knees buckled and you confessed. Your friend is too intimidating.

"I-I'm not getting over him. I'm sorry, when that skank breaks up with him, I'll show Kenny how much I love him."

"WHAT!" She exclaimed, then quieted down when a few students glanced towards your direction. "Are you serious Kevin? Just _how_ will you show Ken how you love him? Hm?"

"...By force. Look!" You say quickly, seeing her face. "I know it might _sound_ foolish, but it has to work. He will drown in my love, I'm sure of it."

"Oh Kevin, honey." Tonya shook her head. "Don't do this please, baby. You're going to hurt yourself. Especially Kenny. Please don't do this..."

"No. I'm tired of you doubting me. Kenny WILL love me. I WILL show him my affection." You mutter stubbornly.

"You don't want to do this. You're not positive about this. Kevin, I'm not joking right now. If you force your love on your brother, nothing good will come out of it. Both of you will be hurt." Ton warns, you ignore it. Brushing it off.

"Yea right. Just wait, you'll see." You tell her, walking off into your next class.

"KEVIN! Wait! Don't do it!" She cries after your, you pay no heed.

You don't need her, your brother will surely be wrapped around your finger. Your love for him is strong, stronger than anything else. How will you be hurt? How will Kenny be hurt? You only mean to give him your heart, that shouldn't put him in pain. Your kisses won't injure him, would it? Your touches won't scar him, would it? He will be overwhelmed by them, he will beg for more. You will finally own him. That's all you wish for. Kenny is yours, only for you. You smile as you take the notes on the board. Your brother will cry your name a thousands times. He will say 'I love you too'. Only to you. You could already hear it. You sigh softly, Kenny is so perfect, too perfect for this world.

Kenny is all you desire, you breathe for him. You jot down more notes on the board, sighing as you fantasize your brother. You remember that Tonya had once said your love is dependence. Well you're going to prove just how strong your 'dependence' for Kenny really is. Suddenly, a folded piece of paper had landed on your desk. You glance at your left to see a boy grinning an evil smirk at you.

"It's from rich bitch." He whispers. Rich bitch is Tonya's 'nickname'. "Aren't ya gonna read it poor score?" Poor score is _your_ 'nickname'.

"Shut up, lowlife." You growl, carefully reading the note so that the teacher wouldn't see. It read,

_Please, for me? DON'T DO IT!_

You turn around to catch Tonya's worried expression. Tch, she's just so damn smart isn't is? She KNOWS about everything! She KNOWS Kenny will reject you. She KNOWS you're making the wrong choice. You shake your head at her and turn around. Tonya does not know anything. You begin to recall when you first realized your emotions for Kenny.

It was an horrible day. You had came home from bullying at school, then got abused by your intoxicated parents. You felt you were supposed to be the strong one, being the older brother. So you had went into the bathroom, crying out all your tears. No one should have seen that part of you. Of course, Kenny had heard and came to your rescue. Your brother had held you in his arms and whispered words of encouragements. He had been there for you. Kenny really cares for you. He's the only one (besides Tonya) who have witnessed your weak side.

Oh, but that's not when you had realized your feelings just yet. It was only a _crush_.

Days after that incident, you had been having 'strange' thoughts about him. Kenny was in your mind for weeks, then everyday. You know that it wasn't 'strange' thoughts, it was pure and deep. He makes your heart flutter in a breath taking way. When one day waking up, and gazing down at Kenny's still dreaming face, you knew. You knew how much you wanted to kiss his lips and hold him close. You knew how much you wanted to whisper and scream your love for him. You knew how much you craved his attention as life line. You knew how much you wanted his love back. You knew how 'wrong' it was, viewed in someone else's eyes. You know all of this, and it doesn't matter.

Sighing once more, you rest your chin in your hand. Your brother is yours, no one else's. You will expose your feelings towards him forcefully and firmly. So hard, that Kenny can't help but accept and perhaps realize his hidden affection for you as well. You are confident that your plan will work. Screw Tonya and her predictions of what would come. You're sure Kenny won't reject you.

You're absolutely positive.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! I made it! Actually, I had typed out more than this, but when I hit save, it said I needed to be logged in and all of it was deleted!<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again, apologies for not updating quicker!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: Kenny will Love You<br>**

* * *

><p>After coming home from school that same day, you're at the dinner table with your family eating lunch. Kenny was informing your parents about Addison. You sit there simmering, hearing such vile. "<em>Addy that", "Addy this" "She's so this", "She's so that".<em> You eat your sandwich in misery. Everyone else is happy, thinking this skank Kenny is dating is some hot shot. Karen is interested, your dad seems proud, and your mom is gushing almost as much as your brother. You simply can't wait till that whore breaks up with your love and you could begin your plan.

You despise your parents at the moment, their absolutely enjoying this Addison. They haven't even seen her! You'll make Kenny yours, all yours. Kenny will realize his mistake and fall right into your arms like putty. He will be by your side at all times. All of his thoughts, words, and attention will be filled with you. Addison would become adistant memory.

"Kevin! Son! Are you deaf?" Your dad is asking, a bit worried. You snap out of your trance to see everyone looking at you. Your dad is by the phone on the wall, holding it.

"It's for you." He hands you the old thing and sits back down.

"Hello?" You answer.

"It's me. Meet me at the library, we need to talk. Bring your homework." Tonya orders, then quickly hangs up.

* * *

><p>Sitting at an wooden table in the library, you do your science work next to your friend. It's been silent for a good half an hour. You know the girl wants to persuade you to not show your love to Kenny, she made that clear at school today. When will she quit? Nothing could stop your strong emotions towards the blond, nothing.<p>

"So, when did this..._idea_...come from?" Ton asks abruptly, looking at you.

"From a dream. It encouraged me to...not give up on him." You reply, careful not to giveaway what was _inside_ that hot dream. Not to expose signs of lust.

Of course, your best friend can read pass anything. She sees it in your eyes. You know this because her mouth stretched into a thin line.

However at the beginning, Tonya only knew about your feelings for Kenny. Not what you fantasized about him. So when you slept over her house one night, accidentally had a wet dream involving your brother, and woke up to find Ton with a horrified frozen expression, you had to explain your sexual desires. You couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. It was a pleasant dream and you saw how scared Tonya appeared from hearing you moaning Kenny and jacking off in your sleep. Back in present, the said girl whispered,

"I know how much you..._want_ Kenny-that way. But you shouldn't force that just because of an erotic dream you had. It would be titled and considered as rape."

You fume. You wanted to yell but keep in mind that your in a library. Probably why she picked this place. How dare she say that? Rape? You're much better than that! MUCH!

"It's not rape if he likes it. Which he will." You growl.

"Oh, like 'surprise' sex?" She pesters stubbornly.

"You don't understand!" You grudge, now glaring.

"Oh my gosh, not that again. I understand perfectly well Kev. Look, I'll be straightforward with you. I apologize if I come off a bit harsh. Are you ready to hear what I have to say?"

"Pfft, what ever you say will be a lie. So yea, I'm ready." You mutter. Tonya nods and starts carefully.

"Okay. Again, Kenny will be disgusted by you. He is still in only 7th grade and 14 years old. Kids that age tease others for being gay, let alone being incestuous."

You flinch from those words. Gay, Incestuous. You've been bullied by those words, and still are.

"Not to mention that you're his brother. If people at his school find out about your love for him, don't you think he'd get picked on? And if you think _I_ don't understand, Kenny will surely not. He's still young, he won't comprehend other kinds of...love. That's why he's so head over heels for Addison, he doesn't know what love is yet-"

"I could show him." She shakes her head.

"No, you can't. He won't understand, especially when you're going to be jumping him like a horny dog. Ken might even fight you off. Your brother might hate you afterwards for doing such a thing to him. I'm pretty sure he's straight anyways. I'm positive your plan will fail horribly. Not only you will be rejected, your brother relationship with him will change."

"Do you want to take that chance Kevin? Of risking everything you already have with him? Your love? Kenny will be crushed, and you too. You will be hurt also honey. Can you just find someone to be with? Forget about your feelings for Kenny?"

You're not favoring these questions and assumptions. Not at all.

"I need to make Kenny notice he likes me. He's too busy with the skank to do that. Once the hag dumps him, he'll be with me." You say toughly. Again, she shook her head sympathetically at you.

Now you feel pathetic again. You hate it when she does that to you. Giving you pitiful eyes.

"I give up honey." She speaks softly. "You won't listen to reason. You're too blinded by your 'love' or 'dependance' for Kenny. I'll just wait till you rape Kenny, and see the results. Then you will know how wrong you were. I'll wait till you see the awful end. It'll be hard for me, to just let it go by. But I give up."

You look away. Tonya reaches out and lays her hand on top of yours. You turn back towards her, seeing her gentle smile.

"_How_ much do you love Kenny? Tell me that."

You close your eyes in bliss, heart slowing and body feeling as if floating. Thinking about Kenny does this to you. No one has ever asked how much you love him. You've never spoken it. So you let it all our in a heavenly whisper.

"There's really no way to say how much I love him. I love him more than God, life, and myself combined. I'll kill myself for him. I want to lock him up only for me. My heart beats and yearns for him. It hurts for him. I think my love would suffocate and kill him. I could tell him every second that I love him. Why I love him. I could stare at him for hours. Think of him for months. Everytime he touches me, I could swear electricity is shooting through me. When he speaks, I want it only for me. He's all I want."

You open your eyes and Tonya still appears sympathetic.

"That's so sweet, really. I never knew that." She whispers genuinely. "Though, I order you to ask Kenny the same question. I demand you to ask him what he thinks of gays, and incest. I want you to ask him what would he do if you ever kiss him. I bet when you hear _his_ answers, what he has to say and think, then you'll see it's all hopeless."

You glare at the challenge.

"Fine, I'll prove myself." You promise.

* * *

><p>Arriving home, you find the blond in the living room. He's reading your dad's playboy, drooling over the huge breast for sure. It's quiet so you know your parents must have left to get beer. Karen's in her room studying for the test she notified at the dinner table earlier. You sit next to Kenny.<p>

"What's up bro? Have you seen the rack on Busty Betty? Woof!" Your brother whistles, grinning. "You might not want to sit close to me, I'm kinda sprung."

You raise a brow, knowing Kenny has a boner and is aroused only urges you to sit as close as you can to him. But you move a bit farther away from him, in respect.

"Could I ask you some questions?" You ask.

"Sure man, what?" Ken laid down the magazine. Allowing you his full attention. You sigh inwardly, this is great. Taking a deep breath, you inquire,

"H-how much do you love m-me?"

He seems confused by this.

"I love you as much as a brother could love his brother!" Kenny cheers happily, as if this gladdens you. "I love you very much, your my family. Duh."

You felt stabbed. That's it? You recall what you said to Tonya, of how much _you_ love him. Does this mean the blond only loves you brotherly? Keeping strong, you ask,

"How do you view incest?" He cocked his head.

"What's incest?" Shit. You blush and fiddled with your hands.

"Incest...i-is when family members love each other...in a deep way." Much to your dismay, Kenny recoiled.

"That's disgusted dude! That's just wrong!"

You clench your fists. Keep strong, keep strong.

"But what if that family member really loves his cousin, or brother, or whatever?" You question. "What if the family member has passionate feelings for them? Truthfully and pure?"

"I guess that person must be lonely then." He answers. "Who would love their cousin that way?"

"W-well..." You go on weakly, "What if I-I love you, that way? IF?"

He grinned.

"I'd reject you, sorry bro. I'll probably want to sleep in another bedroom. I don't go that way, especially with relatives. I'm relieved that you don't like me that way, though. It's just so weird!"

Ignoring that statement as if it was nothing, you ask a final question.

"What would you do if I kiss you, on the lips?"

"Whoa, where are these coming from? I would punch you!" Kenny laughs. Your dieing. Literally. Too pained to speak again, your brother asks you something.

"What would you do if _I_ were to kiss _you_ instead?" Your breath hitches sharply from the question.

You'd go into a coma full of angels and clouds if Kenny kisses you. You'd kiss back. You'd moan your love for him into his mouth. You'd snake your arms around him, pressing him tightly against you. You'd tangle your fingers in his locks. You'd slide your tongue, parting his soft red lips. You'd rub your tongue against his. You'd push him down on the bed. You'd grind hard against him. You'd unbutton his pants. You'd go all the way. You'd cry in merriment. That's what you would do, if Kenny were to ever kiss you. Exactly like that.

"I'd call you crazy." You say out loud, putting on a fake smile. He laughs mirthfully.

"Yeah, hehe. I'm gonna go do my homework. Cya tonight Kevin." Kenny gets up and leaves to the bedroom.

Your love thinks people who like their family are lonely. Which, you are. He thinks it's gross, which you are. He'd punch you if you lay your lips onto his. He'd reject you if you confess your feelings for him. Maybe Tonya was right all along. Kenny does think it's gross. It's lame. You're lame. There's no hope. The boy you love had basically said you could just jump in a ditch. The boy you care for had said that. The boy you think of always had said that. The boy who doesn't love you back, had said that. Tears creep into your eyes.

No, you have to be brave. You shake the tears away. You'll _teach_ Kenny that it's not wrong or disgusting. You'll show him how beautiful it is. You'll make him realize it. You have to prove Tonya wrong. You have to prove Kenny wrong.

Kenny will love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, poor Kevin...But he has to remember, Tonya could be right. In the end.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I think I did a horrible part on the rape scene, hehe. I tried my best! Sorry if it's unbearable.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Your Mistake<br>**

* * *

><p>A few days later, you sat on your bed doing nothing when Kenny bursts into the room, slamming the door. He was sobbing into his hands harshly. The sight was difficult to watch, but you're excited to see that it appears the bitch had just dumped him.<p>

"Ke-Kevin...!" The blond sobbed. "A-Addy and I had s-sex, and she u-used me for a bet! You were right all a-along!"

Of course you were right, you're always right.

"Oh Kenny, come here." You say softly and caring, opening your arms for your brother. He comes and lays his head onto your shoulder. You grin inside.

"It'll be okay, I promise." You comfort.

"N-no! it won't...I thought she loved me but she just used m-me!" He wails miserably. "I was so happy, now I lost everything I had!"

"You haven't, Addison wasn't everything." You mope, did he really enjoy that hag so much? You should be is everything.

"Y-yes she was! After we d-did it, she threw m-my clothes a-at me and told me it was all a bet! When I a-asked her did she e-even like me, she LAUGHED in my f-face!" Kenny cries depressingly.

This caused you to get up, march over to the skank's house, and kill the crap out of her. However, you have to be here for Kenny. Your brother keeps letting it all out while you stroke his head calmly.

"She made me felt great, wanted. My life was 100 times better with her. Who else could me make me that way?" I'm right here, you think.

"It wasn't real. Her love wasn't real. All those times w-we kissed was an act !" He sobs.

You somehow maneuver him onto your lap. Kenny leans his head against the nape of your neck, sniffling.

"Bro, it'll be all good, trust me." You say, your brother shouldn't have to go through this. Having this pathetic feeling, only something you should have.

"Am...I even lovable?" Kenny whispers hopelessly.

What is this? Did your pride and joy simply asked was he LOVABLE? The word lovable in the dictionary has his picture by it! Kenneth Mccormick _defines _lovable. Who wouldn't love him? Your blood pressure travels. How dare he think this way. Your brother gives you life and bliss, and he asks if he's lovable?

"You're too good for Addison." You kiss his forehead. "You're completely and absolutely lovable Kenny, don't think twice about it."

The blond peers at you with his light copper eyes, full of hope and despair. You drown in them.

"Who...would ever love someone like _me_?" He questions.

This was your cue. Your time to show Kenny how much you want and _deserve _him. How beautiful incest could be. How perfect he is. How lovable he is. Now is the time.

"_I_, would love someone like you." You answer.

Right when your brother's eyes stretch with confusion(and fear), you smack your lips against his. It's amazing, you think frantically. Those soft pairs, moving against your own. Kenny screams into your mouth, you only take it as surprise. He has to be surprised, right? He didn't scream because he didn't want it, right?

So you keep pressing devouring kisses. You rub your tongue on the pink bottom lip, moaning. Kenny yells again, yet causing an opening. You slide your tongue inside the moist wanted mouth, wildly searching the cavern. Your brother's hands seem to be pushing you away, his body rejecting what you're doing.

However, you only take this as a matter of 'after-shock' and 'bewilderment'. You're moving things too fast for your brother to keep up. He doesn't know what to do. You wrap your arms around him tighter. You only take the retaliating body language as Kenny's way of showing his pleasure. Speaking of pleasure, you are feeling very much of that right now.

"Mmm." You moan as you try to change positions, him on the bed, you on top. For some reason Kenny is responding badly. He's kicking and attempting to aim punches at you. His screams are becoming louder. Does he not want this? No he does, you're simply teaching him the beauty of it. Kenny is simply in denial. He is simply trying to find out what's right and what's wrong. Right? You remove your mouth from his for a moment.

"Ugh...Kenny why are fighting back?" You question lustfully. You stare back at the burning copper orbs before you. Lips wrinkled in vile, face scrunched up in distaste.

"Did you just ask me that? Get the fuck off me dude!" He demanded furiously. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME? ARE YOU SOME KIND OF PERVERT?"

Your heart feels as if it's dripping blood.

"K-Kenny, I'm only giving you my love..." You whisper sadly, lowering to kiss his neck. Your brother snapped his head away in loath.

"That's SICK! Get off me you bastard!" He thrashed more and harder. To fix this problem, you slam Kenny to the wall. You hold his hands against the wall by the wrists. Your legs on top of his so he couldn't kick. You stare back at Kenny again.

"Why do you think my love is sick? It's anything but." You convince softly.

"You. Are. My. BROTHER." Kenny spat in your face. "Fuck is wrong with you?"

This is not going well. Kenny is still denying your love. You don't believe that he simply doesn't want it, he's only confused. You're going too fast, you think once more. You need to _slow_ it down for him. You're so eager and aroused, you're rushing it. Your brother should be a tab bit alarmed by you.

"I'm sorry, I went too fast. It'll get better." You promised, leaning forward to kiss him. The blond bites your bottom lip, seemingly attempting to hurt you. But oh no, why would Kenny hurt you when your innocently showing your love? No, Kenny bit your lip in pleasure. You licked the blood he caused and kissed harder.

You ran your fingers in his hair happily, nibbling his ear. Your brother shivered and growled weakly. You grinned smugly, he's not fighting back as much now. Kenny cannot resist you no longer, you muse. Though, you must have thought too soon because he whispered,

"Why...why are you doing this?" You shake your head disappointingly at him. How many times will you have to explain?

"I love you, that's it Kenny. You're all I ever wanted..." You release one hand from his wrist to caress his cheek. Your brother looks as if to be in tears, lips trembling fearfully. He didn't seem angry anymore. Your brother looks like he's about to cry like he did a few moments ago. But why would he be _frighten_?

"P-please, Kevin...don't do it...!" Kenny whispered, struggling full throttle now.

"I have too." You say. You slam him to the bed, getting on top of him. You slide your hand under his shirt, rubbing his nipple between your thumb and finger. He mewled and squirmed.

For some funny reason, your brother wiggling, whimpering, and puffing frustratedly only turns you on more. You love to see him this way. You're dominating Kenny right now, you boast. He will do anything if you make him. He won't stop you it seems. Kenny gave up on resisting. You could tell your brother was at least enjoying _some_ of the treatment, since his member was pointed towards you. Ever so temptingly. You could just swallow all of it right then and there. But you're going slow.

You take off the shirt to reveal his shivering top half. You gaze at the pink tits under you, taking hold of one in your mouth. You vibrate a moan as Kenny arches his back. Jabbing your tongue onto his nipple, you grin again. Kenny is asking for more of you. He wants this, right? You kiss his swollen lips firmly, forcing your tongue into his mouth. Kenny has to learn to love this. You have to show him your emotions, in the only way you probably can. Physically. Using one free hand, you pull down your brother's jeans. Raising up, you see his tear streaked cheeks.

"Don't...I've already been raped once...I don't need a second time." Kenny sniffles. Addison. He's talking about that bitch.

Addy the skanky had basically raped Kenny, having sex with him then dumping him. However what your doing is completely different. Why would he compare it? You're _nothing_ like Addison, you think.

"I'm not raping you. I'm _loving_ you." You correct, grabbing hold of his slightly harden member. You begin to pump.

"Ke-Kevin!" Kenny gasps, you inhale sharply. "P-please-ahh-don't..!"

You had leaned down to lick the tip of his cock, through the boxers. That had seemed to make him shut up. You kept flicking the top of his member, wetting it. The blond cringed and made gagging sounds, as if it felt disgusting. Although his member betrayed him, as it grew harder from your tongue. You decided to quit the role play and hold nothing back. dropping the shorts and swallow half of the meat. It tasted well, until Kenny screamed as if in a horror movie, suddenly kicking rapidly. One landed in your face. You snatched his shoulders and started to shake him violently. He had to keep still. Your brother sobbed.

"I don't want to hurt you, so be cooperative." You suggested softly and apologetic.

"No...I feel dirty.." He whispered fearfully. You look over his naked frail, cringed body. He was now in defense mode from you rattling him. To fix this, you changed positions. Kenny laid on his stomach, you straddled on his ass. Rubbing your dripping cock against it. This was an improvement, since Kenny couldn't resist as much because of your weight on him.

"Isn't this better?" You smile, licking a finger. You then stuck the finger inside his hole. Deep.

"ARGH!" Kenny snapped his head back in pain, but love hurts right? He's enjoying this right? Of course. What other feeling could he be having at the moment besides delight? Sticking 2 more fingers in, you moan. You took off your pants and boxers. Right before you could mount him, Kenny whispers,

"I-is this really w-what you want...?"

"Yes."

"Don't...this is wrong!" Wrong. Oh how you hate that word right now. Why would anyone describe your love as WRONG?

"No, it's not!" You jam yourself inside of him. Fast and hard, no mercy. Kenny screamed again, though you clamped his mouth with your hand. Luckily Karen is at soccer practice and your parents are out being insane. You pump in and out of him, favoring every second.

This is meant to be. Kenny was put on the planet for exactly this to happen. You're so happy, Kenny _must_ be feeling the same way. You two are finally connected. Kenny is crying out of joy. Not displeasure. You bucked your hips against the precious ass. Kenny is seeing how much you love him. He's understanding. You're doing the _right_ thing. No doubt about it. As you came inside him, you removed yourself from him. You noticed a trail of blood following your exit.

As soon as you took yourself out, Kenny scrabbled off to the far end of the bed, shivering into a fetal position. Head buried in his knees. You reach out to hold him, reassuring him that everything's okay. But he slaps your hand away. Even worse, he begins to yell and punch you.

"What the FUCK! You MOLESTED your my BROTHER! You FREAK!" Kenny screeches, now having tears of fury. You stared back at him gawking. This is not the reaction you were hoping for. He bashed your face, you didn't fight back.

"GODDAMN! Get away from me!" Kenny sobbed loudly. "Shit what the hell! I thought you would comfort me, my girlfriend USED me! But you RAPE me!"

"..."

"After all those times I helped YOU out. And the one time I needed you Kevin, you RAPE me? I needed _you_, only you! You're the only person I could have told about this! AND YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME?"

Tears start to form in your orbs. Not from the busing he is causing, but his words.

"Are you crazy! Damnit!" Kenny grabs your arm not so delicately and drags you to the door. Throwing your pants out with you. Before he could slam the door on you, you say,

"I love you..."

"I HATE you!" Your brother yells. The next thing you hear is the whack of the door being shut.

You stand there, stuck. This was not how it was suppose to go. Kenny was suppose to be happy about everything. Exhilarated. Your brother was to enjoy everything you gave him. He was to kiss _back_ and grind against you. Kenny was to moan in thrill. He was suppose to throw his arms around you. He was to confess he loves you too. He was suppose to understand your feelings for him. All of those wonderful things were to happened. The complete opposite happened. Kenny was _not_ happy. He wasn't exhilarated as you were. He didn't enjoy anything you gave him. The blond refused to kiss or grind back. Kenny didn't moan in pleasure. He didn't wrap his arms around you. He didn't say he loved you. He didn't understand.

No, nothing like that occurred. Kenny was _scared_ and _raging_. Kenny _despised_ what you have done. Kenny didn't moan, he _screamed_. Kenny _cried_ because of YOU. Of your wrong doings. He didn't want to be or _ever_ touched by YOU. He doesn't love you, he _hates_ you. How do you feel now? Uh? Kenny HATES you. And you have no one to blame. Everything is falling apart, you think. This is all your fault. How could loving Kenny, and kissing him in such a way, be a fault? In your mind (twisted at the time) what you were doing was innocent and right. Where did it go wrong? Where did _you_ go wrong? Maybe you were always wrong. Tonya had been right, like usual.

Your brother hates you. You _raped_ him, you realize horrifyingly. You are pathetic. You knew you could never win Kenny so you raped him. Somewhere in the back of your head, you knew Tonya was right. You didn't want it to be true. Your love for Kenny was just deep dependance, nothing else. You stare down at your hands. All you believed and hoped for, wasn't real or ever going to happen. You're disgusting, worse than Addison. Kenny had needed you, the big brother. And you let him down so awfully? He needed your comfort, which he couldn't get from your idiotic parents. Karen is too young to know about it. So you was all he had. And you fuck him in the ass. And you_ savored_ it. You had let him down, so again how do you feel about yourself? Not too great. You caused Kenny to feel filthy, how dare you? You didn't think things through.

Did you really think the plan was sure fire? Did you really think the 14 year old would understand your complicated love, no wait, dependance? Did you really think showing him your love wasn't rape, but an demonstration? A lesson to teach him incest is okay? Did you really think you could have even teach him such a thing? Did you really see nothing wrong in what you were doing? Did you really?

Now you've lost everything. Kenny, as you stated so, so many times, is your everything. In spite of you two being in the same house, you lost him. Your love had gone on to hate you. He won't give you the time of day. You feel dizzy, you're wavering. Kenny is all you know. When your down and out, who will console you? Tonya will surely push you to the side, of how you acted to her. You have no one in this world. It was only Kenny. You breathed for your brother. You laughed for your brother. You smiled for your brother. You cheered for your brother. Now your crying for your brother. Your dieing for your brother. Where did it go wrong? When? Why? How? This isn't right. What will you do? Without Kenny, how will you live?

...Will you even live, going on in life without him?

You pull your jeans on, and bust out the door running. Of course, it's raining and thundering. So cliche and excellent timing. You hadn't plan this far. You hadn't decided on what to do, if you were wrong. You were so positive and confident.

What will you do now? You're lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Kevin...Good news is there's still more to come. It's not over yet Kevin.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: You're Alone  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Of course, you end up Tonya house. Ringing the doorbell, waiting patiently in the rain and thunder. You're such a fool, crawling back to Ton like this. She warned you the results, you didn't listen. After acting so positive and arrogant in front of her, you're here at her door. Being the one at fault. But where else do you have to turn? Nowhere.<p>

"Who is it?" Token.

"Kevin..."

The door flung opened and you were quickly brought in. Token had a fine hair cut, his thick straight eyebrows furrowed at you. He's almost as tall as you are for his age.

"What the heck are you doing out here? It's storming out there!"

"Just out for a nice walk." You say with sarcasm. Token raised a brow, then yelled for his sister. He left to the game room. A few minutes later, Tonya comes from the grand living room.

You're lifted for a second, seeing your friend after the incident.  
>Your smile fall when you saw who was following her. Jason Donalds, her ex. His dark blue eyes sneering at you, lips curled in a proud smirk. You glance between your friend and him, not understanding the situation. Tonya gives you why are you here?I'm sorry look. Jason snakes his arm around her waist.

"What is this mutt doing here?" He demands.

"Leave him alone Jay." Tonya orders quickly. She turns to you. "Kevin...why are you here?"

You only glance again at her ex. You are not going to say a word in front of him. She gets the message and nods.

"Jay, I'll be in my room with Kev. I'll be back."

"Tch, sure babe." With that, he leaves.

When you and her are in the room, private, you take a deep breath. Sitting on the bed, resting your head in your hands.

"Tonya...you were right. About everything." Silence.

"About what? Exactly?"

"...You know what." You muttered. Do she really wants you to tell her completely what happened? You've already been through enough, you think.

"No, I don't know what." Ton stands, folding her arms. "What am I right _about_?"

"I loved-no raped-Kenny." You whispered. "Only 20 minutes ago."

"...And how did he reacted?" She questions softly, creeping closer to you.

"Badly. Look Ton, I don't feel like saying everything...Kenny hates me...I did everything wrong..." You peer up from you hands to see your best friend glaring.

"So? Are you happy now?" You don't answer. "I _warned_ you numerous of times that this would happen! You just didn't listen."

"I listened to my _heart_." You reply weakly. You did, you really did. Your heart told you to love Kenny with all your might and he'll accept it. Your heart was wrong.

"Yeah, and how far did that get you?" You flinch from the question. You guess listening to your heart didn't get you far.

"Well what about Jason? What is that son of bitch doing here?"

"We're dating again. This time he won't cheat. But it's not about me right now. Kevin, do you know what you did?"

"YES! I ruined the only relationship I had with my love!" You exclaim. "I RAPED my brother! Okay? I raped him! And for what, to be hated? Dammit Tonya I regret all of it..." She shakes her head at you.

"Oh honey, I know you do...I'm so sorry."

"What will I do?"

"You need to learn to help yourself Kevin." Tonya grunts. "I want to be the good guy and help you, though after a while of thinking, I don't feel I should anymore. You need to ask yourself these questions, and answer them yourself."

Your breath hitches you. You lost Tonya. Now you're alone, fully.

"I understand..." You murmured, going out of her room. She doesn't stop you. Exiting out the door, you bump into Jason. He was eavesdropping.

"You _molested_ your _brother_?" He flabbergasts. You walk right pass him. Behind you hear,

"What a FREAK!"

You know you'll get teased on for this tomorrow. However your reputation is already screwed from your parents being drunkies. Besides, you have a lot on your mind at the moment. Going out the mansion, you find that it's still raining, wind howling. You stroll through it like you're in the park on a sunny day. You think about your life. Your pitiful, selfish, jacked up life. For the past years, you'd depended on Tonya and Kenny to be there for you. Your greed and jealousy destroyed that. Who will you go to now? You don't know how to take care of yourself. The little confidence you had was with your brother. You never once thought about what you would do, if you lost your brother. The rain is lighter and almost gone, yet it's too late since you're already soaked. What is there to live for anymore? Your love has spoken hatred to you. Your friend won't help you and is tired of your mess. And you're not smart, so you won't get a career after high school. You have no future, but to wither away forgotten.

You are so weak. How will you go on with nothing but your shadow? That's the only thing that will stick with you. You smile sadly, life has no meaning without Kenny. What was you put on this earth for? To love, and lose it? There's nothing left inside.

* * *

><p>You arrive back home, you remember you were in such a hurry you forgot the keys. You head around the back door, to kick it in like usual. On the other side, your hear familiar sobs. Water hitting porcelain. Turning, you see you are by the bathroom window. The curtains were closed, but parted enough for you to see in.<p>

Enough which, for you to see Kenny in the shower. Sitting fetal position with his head buried in his knees. Much like the way he sat after you raped him.

"Why...why me? Why me?...Why me..." Your brother was sobbing to himself. "Why me...why me..."

You stare at how fragile he was. _You_ did this. This is _your_ work. Kenny starts to clean himself of the filth you covered him in. When the blond tries to stand, he wobbles. His ass. You fucked him so hard, he can't walk straight. What have you done? Kenny leans against the wall for support and you see a trail a blood creeping down his leg. How could you do this to him? All you ever wanted was him to love you. Why did it come to this? You hear his words in your ears, right before you too connected.

_"I-is this really w-what you want...?"_

No, this isn't what you wanted. The absolute opposite. Kenny needs his big brother in a time like this. But right now, you can't be there for him. You're not even his brother.

"Kenny..." You sigh without thinking. The said person instinctively looks at the window and spots you. He screams, you run off.

Now he'll think your pervert. Maybe you are. You kick in the backdoor and enter. You head to the living room, not expecting to sleep in the bedroom with Kenny. Not after what you did. You lay on the couch attempting to go to sleep. Ignoring the whimpering sounds of your brother in the shower. Ignoring the bustle your parents and Karen makes in the house. Ignoring the kiss your mom gives you on the forehead before going off to bed. You here someone go into the kitchen, ruffling in the knife cabinet. You hear soft footsteps and a little voice, however that's when you fall asleep. You could have sworn that was Kenny, or you are hearing things.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's footsteps and who's voice could that be? And did the voice have a knife? Why?<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter** **nine: What You Deserve  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Waking up, you walk to the bathroom to wash up. Brushing your teeth, you remember the scene you had witnessed Kenny in. A frail, pale body curled inside the shower sobbing. Asking himself, <em>"Why me?...Why me?". <em>Glancing towards the bathtub, you gag on your toothpaste spit. Your stomach tightened on the inside. You quickly washed your face and left the room. You go into the kitchen to eat your breakfast instead. You couldn't handle being in that room, an hurtful memory happened there.

Of course, though, you find Karen and Kenny at the kitchen eating plain toast and water. You begin to think you could go a day without food, so you turn to leave. But Karen had already spotted you.

"Kevin, come sit with us! You need your grains." Kenny only concentrated on his burnt bread.

Settling down(you have no choice), you grab a piece of toast from the plate. While nibbling, you notice Kenny is avoiding your way. He won't spare a glance at your terrible face. You deserve this, you tell yourself. What did you expect, for your brother to be all forgiving and healed within 24 hours? It's not surprising that he's still furious at you. You deserve to get punished by your sin. For simply loving him. However, you crave Kenny's luxurious attention. Every so often of peering at him, he snatches his copper eyes from your view. Paying no heed to you, but rather the rust on the walls. How long will this go on? You seriously can't live like this. You _need_ your brother. In more ways than one, not just sex. You mentioned times and times again, that he's your reason for living. While Karen was chattering about a new free trip to the zoo at school, she eventually catches on to what was occurring.

"Hey, I have an idea." She chirped happily. "Kenny, Kevin, tell each other you love one another!"

...What? Now? At an time like this? You panic and dare another glance at Kenny. He's not looking, but his body is tensed.

"In class, Ms. Higgleburns said showing affection to someone brings each other closer." Karen smiles as if she's helping, which she's not.

You want to disagree, but one look at her cheery face wimped you out. Your little sister was only trying to make things better. So, you nod your head, so does Kenny.

"Yay! Okay, Ken, you go first."

The blond raises his head slowly. He gives you a thousand yard stare, full of venom and loath. You make a fist in your hands, not caring if your nails are stabbing your palm. You have to face this.

"...I _love_ you, Kevin." He spats sweetly, smiling. Your body aches from the way he said love. You never knew it could be spoken with such vile, rejection, and repulsive tone. As though he changed the word love into hate. You are aware that the only he didn't say he hates you, was because of Karen. Eyes frowning, lips smiling back, you mutter,

"I love you too...Kenny..." It's the truth. With all your rancid heart and soul combined. Your brother gets up abruptly and stomps off. Karen glances between him and you, confused.

Your day did not start off well.

* * *

><p>Walking to school, people are exchanging nasty faces at you, moving away hurriedly and snickering. Heads are shook disappointingly. Their hush voices are murmuring behind you,<p>

_"Rapist!"_

_"Incest bastard!"  
><em>

_"Did that guy really violated his...?"  
><em>

_"Pathetic tool!"  
><em>

_"Child molester!"  
><em>

Those words. These words. They sting deep inside you, but you deserve this, right? Jason had passed on what he heard yesterday, from what you told Tonya, you guess. Once a jerk, always a jerk. You arrive at your locker and find a piece of paper taped to it. Written on it said,

_"FREAK! JUST GO DIE!"_

You crumple up the paper and toss it. Maybe you'll do just what the note said to. But...

Tonya had taught you how to be strong. To ignore the insults and smart comments. No one knows you, so why should their opinion matter? However, it's hard. They're calling you a _freak_ because of you love for Kenny. They're calling you a _r__apist_ because you expressed your love for Kenny. Your head is wavering, everything is uneven. Had your feelings caused this? Or your actions? Your feelings motivated your actions of showing your brother how you feel. Nothing is right anymore. All you wanted was Kenny. That's all you wanted.

Someone pushed you against the locker, your body banging onto makes a loud noise. Opening your eyes, you see who it is. Jason Donalds. You two glare at each other. He bangs his fist against the locker, missing your head just by centimeters. He leans in close, snarling in your face.

"Tch, do you like ALL little brothers now?" The bastard asks you. You grit your teeth, Kenny is much more than a 'little brother'.

"Get the fuck off me." You grunt. Why did Ton date this fool again? Before Jason could retaliate, the said girl came up.

"Jay, please, leave him alone. Go on." She orders him. He kisses her sloppily (You wince, all that spit is disgusting), and goes off with his gang. Tonya wipes her mouth, looks at you.

"...I'm sorry..." She whispers, biting her lip. You avert your gaze from the clever girl. Regretting that she saved you from Jason.

"I have to take care of myself right now. Like you told me yesterday."

"Indeed, I did say that. But honey, the entire school will be attacking you with ridicules." Your friend touches your shoulder. You look at her apologetic and caring eyes. You miss it. That attention and consideration.

"You can't handle this alone. You still have me." You hug her.

"Thank you...I need someone.." You mutter. Overly grateful for having her as a friend. You won't have to deal with this all by yourself.

"Hm, we all do." She pats your back. "Keep your head up, back straight. We're going in."

With that, her and you went inside the homeroom.

* * *

><p>At school, not surprisingly, it was horrible. Paper balls were thrown at you in every turn. Yells spitted in your face. Guys knocking down your lunch tray, books. People randomly attempting to trip you. Girls pointing and giggling, or backing away from you. But, you had Tonya with you. Even though she got teased too, she was with you. Threatened every single person that tried to jump you, luckily no one did. You owe her, you think. She protects you, when you deserve the awful treatment.<p>

You were strolling home when Jason catches you.

"This guy, twice in one day." You sigh under your breath. Donalds smirks at you.

"Was Kenny's ass great? Uh?" You keep walking, head high and back straight. Be strong. Pay no heed to him. Tonya's boyfriend only walks with you.

"Kenny tasted great? didn't he?" You walk faster. Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it. The pest steps faster.

"Did you enjoy it?" No you didn't.

"Oh, how about this one. Did Kenny just lay there like a _bitch_ and let you have it?" You threw a punch to his face. That did it.

You guys began fighting. Jason landed a kick to your leg, and you staggered. Leaving you open for a knee to the face. Punches coming following after. Why did you start a fight, knowing you can't win against a football player? But, NO ONE, talks about Kenny. He called Kenny a _bitch_. Your love. Your life. Your heart. Your reason. Your passion.

_Your little brother._

Those words jolted you, in the wrong way. Back in action, you attempt to grab Jason's broad shoulders, only to fail. He takes your arms and swings you to the concrete. You can't win this round.

* * *

><p>You slug into your house. The fight left you with a cut to the cheek, 2 black eyes, bloody nose, bruised leg, and an aching heart. You can't fight for yourself, so how come you thought you could fight for your brother? Is your love, no <em>dependance<em>, that strong? No, apparently, not. If your dependance on Kenny were strong, you could have beaten Jason. You didn't.

Your dad appears from the kitchen, giving you a once over.

"What happened boy?" He questions. You shrug. He shrugs as well. Your parents are used to you getting pummeled, and are too busy to give a damn anyway.

"Well, your mom is at the store. I'm going out to an adult party. Make sure Karen goes to sleep on time." Your dad steps out the door.

Since Kenny and your sister shouldn't be home yet, you head to the bedroom. The first thing you see, is the bed. The same bed where you dominated your brother. The same bed where you made the most tragic mistake. The same bed that caused you to get the crap smacked out of you by Jason. The same bed that caused you to realize, how much a pitiful mutt you are. You sit down on it.

You long to sleep in it with Kenny. To cuddle inside his arms. To sneak warm kisses to his neck like always. You long to have that body pressed against you. Long to drown in his scent. To hear his muffled voice when he talks in his sleep. To just be _next_ to him. You wonder if you could ever fix what has been done. Why are you so jealous and possessive? Why did you have to rape him, thinking it was right?

Suddenly you hear steps outside in the halls, entering the bathroom. The door is shut. You tiptoe by it, pressing your ear against it. Suppressed whimpers are inside. Is Karen crying from bullying? You're about to open the door, to comfort her. Then you hear her calm voice from inside. That could mean one thing. _She's_ not crying. _Kenny _is.

_"Bullying is tough, but it get's better brother. People are just meanies and stupid."_ You could Kare say from inside.

Why is Kenny getting bullied, all of sudden? The brother in you, wants to go inside and hold him. The parent in you, wants to march down to the school and solve this issue. The love in you, wants to kiss away his tears. You're not allowed to do any of those things.

_"R-rejection is the m-most loneliest word o-on this p-planet!" _Kenny chokes out through sobs. _"Nobody would sit by me, only Stan, Cartman, and Kyle! I hate this!"_

_"Oh Kenny. Why wouldn't nobody sit by you?  
><em>

Silence.

_"...Be-because I'm_ dirty._ That's w-what they called m-me.."_

You go rigid. You understand now. Jason has a little nephew who lives with him, who goes to the same school as Kenny. Jason must have told Ricky(the nephew) about you. And since Ricky follows his uncle footsteps, he must have gossiped about Kenny getting raped by his older brother. You're at fault for this. 7th graders are much crueler than high schoolers. He surely had a bad day. Now look what you done, you caused Kenny more pain. Simply because you loved him. Your feelings haven't been doing anything good for the past few days. Karen is taking care of Kenny, when_ you _should be doing it. You're the big brother. That's your job. But you can't at the moment, Kenny hates you. Who's fault is that? You move away from the door, unable to hear more. Maybe people like you, are meant to stay alone?

Why not end this misery? You can't handle it, that's for certain.

You deserve to be ignored by your brother. You deserve to be teased and ridiculed at school. You deserve to be forgotten by your best friend.

Do you deserve suicide? Do you deserve to stab your sunken heart from it's aches and emptiness? Do you deserve to live this way? Living on in the consequences of your actions?

But did you deserve Kenny? You, ponder that now. You're not sure whether or not you do now.

You once thought you did.

* * *

><p><strong>What does he deserve? Death? Love? Depression? Only Kevin, can decide.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Scars to Remind You  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Your sleep was disturbed when a cloth was firmly tied around our eyes. You shot up from the couch. You start to take it off, but hands keep you from it. It pushes you back on the couch. Something tells you not to thrash around, just stay still. You know who blinded you anyways. It's the same person who blinded you with love. Same person who blinded you from the world. The same person who blinded you of reality. Now he's blinding you with a piece of fabric.<p>

"...Why did y-you do it?" Kenny asked, you could tell that he's nervous, body shaking out of fear and boiling with rage. He's scared of you. You were already aware of him being angry, however _scared_? You're anything but threatening to your brother.

He's holding your hands to your sides, you feel his body looming over on you, a weight settling on your legs, keeping you down. You can picture his irresistible face contorted with anxiety, eyes flamed with fury. Or maybe it's the other way around. You can feel his breathing a little faster than normal, though he's trying to steady it. Why did it have to come to this? Since you are not replying, he snatches your brown hair and jerks it. You deserve it.

"_Well_? A-answer me!"

"...I already told you why..." You say softly.

"No, that c-can't be why. Tell me the truth." He refuses your answer. Why can't anybody just accept it as it is? You distinctively remember telling him over, and over again why you did it.

"I love-"

"Don't give me that crap again!" Something is poking your cheek. Sharp and fine. A knife.

"Kenny...were _you_ the one up last night? In the kitchen?"

A pause.

"That doesn't matter now. Tell me why did you do it." You can't see it, but you know he's getting desperate. He won't understand. He won't even take it in his head as an option.

"Why did you do it?" Kenny asks again, leading the knife down towards your neck. Your muscles tense under it. The fact that you can't see, should have caused you to be more afraid. But you're not the one scared, Kenny is, in spite of how much he is trying to hide it.

You feel your brother's hand on your chest, holding you down, accessing more strength. You feel his spit hit your face when he spats,

"I hate you with all of my heart, you know that? You ruined my fucking life you turd! Why did you have to do it?"

"...I-I'm sorry.." You whisper, meaning it.

"_'Sorry'_? Are you kidding me? You RAPED me and say SORRY?"

"I don't know what else to say..." You're lost. Apologizing is the only thing you could do at the moment. What else does Kenny want from you?

"You are the most disgusting piece of shit I had ever seen. I could just chop off your hands, dick, and lips so that you could never soil someone's soul like you did mines. Right here, right now."

You put all of this into sobering thoughts. If kenny hates you so, why won't he simply do the things he is simmering over? Why is he sitting here, inquiring you about what was done, yelling in your blinded eyes the effects of what you did? You ask him. Kenny answers,

"If you must know, when I watched Kyle's dad do his lawyer work, I always wanted to know _why_ the criminals did the crime." The knife pierces a little deeper into the first layer of skin, above your collar bone.

"I'll _penetrate_ the truth out of." Kenny growls.

This murderous lunatic is not the boy you once fell in love with. Who is this? What is this? You begin to wonder what happened to the kid you craved each day just _be_ by. To smell, see, hear. That's the kid you knew. The kid who brighten your day, make you smile and laugh, give you a comfortable sleep, and made your hormones rocketed. Or the one who would be running about playing video games with his friends, or getting into trouble like the rascal he is. That Kenny seems to be dead. Who killed Kenny? _You_ did, you're a bastard.  
>The Kenny you once touched and wished for his gone and is replaced with what's on top of you, attempting to murder you for revenge.<p>

You jacked up his life. At home, it was already bad for the blond. Yet at school, at least he had some escape. To have fun with other kids and have joy. Kenny didn't even have to beg for it, like you have to do practically. Something about your brother made him tolerable and appealing. Friendly. At home, he is neglected and lives in a poorly condition(Karen and you both do). But at school, he was free. Your life is terrible in school and home, so it doesn't matter much to you where you go. Although you had crushed what gave Kenny the tiny amount of glee he had left. He must be feeling alone, just as you do. He must feel as terrible as your life is. You furrowed your eyebrows under the blindfold, realizing that you just entered Kenny into the essence of misery. How will he break from it? Not even you can.

"Oh Kenny..." You sighed his name in agony, unconsciously again. He trails the knife up behind your ear. Breathing his name that way, seemingly made him more angry.

"One more time." He warns. "Why. Did. You. Do. It? Explain yourself!"

You longed to tell him exactly what made you do it. The whole reason. Beginning with, the first time you fell in love with him. The craving to tell him every second, the fear of rejection, the argument with Tonya, and putting hope into yourself to express your affections. Not forgetting how pathetic you are, to be so lonely to fall for your brother. He would probably believe you then. But you don't. You can't tell him how much you love him, or how low you are. So you reply,

"F-fine...I'm not in love with you..."

"Thank you! Finally! Now what's the _truth_?" You want to ask why is it is crazy to believe that you love him. Your love isn't insane, is it?

"...I raped you because I_ depend _on you."

"What the hell does that mean Kevin? It doesn't make any sense!" Silence.

You know damn well it doesn't make sense. You can't explain it. You're only saying it because Tonya claims that's how you feel. Though, to be fair, it _does_ make sense. To understand why you had raped Kenny because you depend on him, is to first completely understand that you love him. Kenny cannot see that, so he will never know why.

"Just kill me now. Even if you know the truth, you'd just kill me anyways, right? So do it." You murmured, all faith draining out of you once more.

"W-what?" Kenny gasps, still keeping a good hold on your chest and the knife. You nod slowly.

"Do it. I lost my reason to live. I only walk being rejected and analyzed. I would be better off dead."Another pause.

Kenny lays the knife to your neck again, trailing across it.

"I rather watch you live spiritless, dieing gradually inside. The pain will last longer." He gets up, foot steps, and the close of the door to the room you used to share. You touch your neck, he didn't cut deep. Only tiny amounts of thick blood. You're almost disappointed that he didn't kill you. You fall back asleep without taking the blindfold off. You want to wake up to the darkness, you have to get used to it.

* * *

><p>For the next week, Kenny would visit you at night and give your body scars. Ranging from the length of your thumb, to the length of the average cell phone. It became a regular routine; You'd go to sleep, while dreaming you feel a faint sting, and wake up with a new mark. As if to remind you each night how he could take your life. Or your mistake of ever loving someone. Karen is seeing the increases on your scratches, from your neck and behind your ears. Kenny had even dared to slit your eyebrow and across your nose. Not to mention other places. Further, she's worrying over the far distance between the blond and you, and Kenny's cold tone. When your sister had asked what's happening, you only told her there's this cat you pass by who likes to sharpen it's claws on you. Karen had scorned, though left it. It also seems the teasing at Kenny and your's school has ceased, but the effect is still keeping ground. Not many kids want to be around your brother. Your parents take poor notice.<p>

Stepping up to your locker, Tonya meets you as usual. Staring in an motherly manner at your face and neck. You smile small.

"How are you?" Your friend raises a brow.

"I know there are more than this, honey." Tonya rubs a finger to the scratch on your eyebrow, indicating what she meant. You flinch since that particular scratch was fresh.

"I have no idea what you mean." You grin, you're a terrible liar. Tonya glares and begins to say something, then Jason calls her name. He had been hogging her from you, so you flip him off and turn back to her.

Tonya is biting the insides of her cheek, debating whether should she stay and pester you, or obey her boyfriend and leave. Again as usual, she decides to choose the second choice. Before so she orders,

"My house. After school. 4 o'clock. Be there." Your best friend heads to Jason. He instantly kisses her and you wince. How could she stand him?

* * *

><p>Naturally, you are at her door, by 4 o'clock sharp. After school. Your finger was nearing the doorbell, when the said girl burst it open and hauled you up the stairs, into her room and closing the door. You shake your head at her rush-fulness and sit down beside her.<p>

"Ah-ah, stand up and lift the shirt." She says. You can't keep anything from her, so you do as told.

"Honey..." Tonya puts a hand to her open mouth in dismay.

Your stomach displayed a design of different scars, some above the abdomen and under, some scattering around the collar bones, and across the chest. To you, it was like reverse self-abuse. If Kenny wasn't doing this to you, you would have probably been doing it. The scratches weren't even all that bad, you think. They didn't leak gallons of blood. Kenny never cuts deep, for some reason. Maybe this is part of him wanting to see you die slowly. Back to the present, Tonya is grazing at the marks with her hands lightly. The cold touch of her finger tips made you tense.

"He did this." She predicted, of course being right but stating it so positively. You wish to be like that. To be completely sure of what you say and do, and on the outcome. You know who 'he' is, so you don't deny it.

"Yea..it was him." Tonya glances up at you.

"Kevin. This has to stop. You are allowing Kenny to do this, as a payment for you violating him. But this isn't the right way. You and him both are getting hurt. Do you think he likes slicing his older brother's skin?"

"Why wouldn't he, Kenny hates me." You reminded. "Plus I'd just kill myself-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Tonya exclaimed, immediately hugging you. "Don't ever think."

You release from her, going over your book bag you settled down. Searching inside, you pull out the folder you had stuffed with all the unsent letters and notes you wanted to give Kenny. They were filled with the words of endearment, lust, and mirth. But you never let Kenny see it. You were too afraid, now it's a waste too even keep it. However you can't bring yourself to toss them in the trash, so you hand them over to Tonya. Your friend takes them, not having to ask what they are.

"Why are you giving me this?" She whispers. She know they're precious to you. Well, _were_.

"I no longer have a use for them. You think you could keep them?" Tonya thinks, looking at the folder.

"As long as you don't commit suicide, I will." You sighed, apparently everyone wants you to stay on living in depression. Why won't they permit you to end it? Although if Tonya throws away the folder, you'd go delusional.

"Fine, I won't."

Kenny will just kill you instead.

* * *

><p><strong>It appears Kevin had angered Kenny bitterly. I'm guessing now that the faith of Kevin's life is in his brother's hands. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Your, 'what if', comes true?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>You're at the breakfast table again. Karen is glancing between Kenny and you uncomfortably. Kenny is simply chatting about how he can't wait for summer vacation to come. Blandly ignoring you at every opportunity. However he'd look your way and grin at the scars he made. You'd advert your eyes from it. You can't hold your ground. Just remember your plan: get your brother to kill you. It won't be hard, you think. Kenny already hates you well enough. He proves that every night. But why does he have to grin at you like that? As if this is a joke, you're a joke. Your brother is enjoying what you are going through. You barely eat your rotten toast, sitting there.<p>

Like always, Kenny gets up and leaves the kitchen first. When he is gone, Karen turns to you.

"I know what's happening now." You jolted. "Kenny talks in his showers when something is bothering him...and I found a knife hidden under his pillow.."

Karen fidgeted in her chair, staring strongly back at you. Of course she doesn't know what to say. She's aware that her older brother raped her younger brother. That her younger brother is cutting up her older brother. You're not much shocked, she was going to find out sooner or later.

"Kare." You said. "You think I'm a freak, don't you?"

Your little sister's face changes into an offended one, an scared one.

"Yea, it's okay to think so, I know I am." You mutter dully. "I'm pathetic, you hate me too don't you? Worst big bro you could ever had."

"Oh Kevin I don't-"

"Don't lie. You do. I molested Kenny, and you still _love_ me?" You interrogate stubbornly. You refuse to believe that she would still love you after knowing what you done. Karen appeared unsure of what to say next.

"...I-I...don't hate you Kevin. You're my brother, I c-could never..." She whispers. "I just don't...understand..."

"And you never will." You shake your head sadly. For her. "My love is too complicated for anyone to accept."

"...Do you love Ken? Like, a boy likes a girl?" Karen asked, after a pause.

"Yes." You muttered softly. The truth hurts more when it's spoken. It's been almost two weeks since the incident, and you dare still have affections for the blond? You won't have him, so why keep it safe in your heart? Because you have nothing else to live for. After another pause she asked,

"Well, w-why can't Kenny love you too? Then we can be all happy again."

Why? You've never thought to ask why. You feel the need to go ask Kenny that right then. A bit of anger swelled up inside you. Was it _really_ that impossible for Kenny to love you back? Or even give it a_ chance_? You don't think so. Why can't he love you too? It's such a wonderful question! Maybe at first Kenny couldn't love you, because he had Addy the Skanky. But she's gone. Is it that there's another girl in his life?

No, you know damn well why. Quit creating excuses and avoiding the truth. Kenny doesn't love you because your his brother. Kenny knows right from wrong. You're unattractive, who'd even kiss you with your acne and lanky body? You were never good enough for Kenny. If only you had been born to a different family, had big breast and a vagina, everything would have been perfect. You're far from it.

"Kenny can't love me because I'm just a freak. And I'm his brother." You answer to her.

"But...you're not a freak Kev. I don't care that you two are brothers. I just want us to be together again..." She replied. You look at her amazed.

"Karen, you don't think it's a little gross that I love my _brother_?" You added pressure to the word, 'brother'. She shook her head, a frown pulling at her lips.

"I don't care. If you truly love him, that's what I care for. Mom and dad are already torn apart, I don't want you two the same way. I need you guys..."

Your brotherly instinct kicked in, and you were up in a start. Tugging her onto your lap and hugging her. Your parent's relationship is jacked, Karen must feel the same is happening with Kenny and you. How can you tell her everything will be okay and give comfort, when you know that it's not okay and you're going to die by Kenny's hands?

Luckily, the said boy appears at the door. Clearly glaring at the way your holding Karen, as if you'd rape her on the spot.

"Let's go Kare, school's starting." He orders, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from you. Karen looks back, her eyes pleading for you to fix this. Your eyes tell her, you can't.

* * *

><p>Tonya is staring at you, your face specifically. You chew your hamburger awkwardly. It's been plain silence with her ever since your walked into the school. Finally, she starts a conversation with you.<p>

"How are you, honey?"

"Usual. Why?" She squints.

"You have more scars today, did you think I wouldn't notice?" You looked away guilty, that's exactly what you hoped for.

"What does it matter?"

"Kevin. You need to stop Kenny from cutting you!" Tonya insisted stubbornly.

"I can't stop him..." You muttered. You really can't. Kenny is doing what he believes to be right, like you did when you raped him. If you stop him, you'd be a hypocrite.

"And why is that?"

"I don't _want_ him to stop."

"But you promised me that you wouldn't kill yourself or think about it!" She accused betrayed. You shake your head at her.

"I'm not, _Kenny_ will kill me."

Tonya's orbs ignited and her cheeks puffed. You braced yourself. Your best friend definitely disapproves of your decision.

"Why? It's not that serious." Her voice breaks, you grab her hand. She's very mistaken.

"This _is_ serious. Kenny is serious. He was my only reason for living, I don't have that anymore."

"Kevin, please. You need to stay alive." Your friend begs. "Just smile, please."

You give in to her, only her, presenting an bitter smile. You couldn't mix up an happy one. You weren't happy. You haven't curved your lips upwards for weeks. What is there to grin for? Tonya bites the inside of her cheek.

"Are really that depressed? Are you really that lonely? Because you're not, I'm here!"

You take her hand and put it to your heart. You have to be intense, dramatic, and clear so she would understand.

"I'm empty _there_, Ton. I know full well that I have you, I love you man. Except there's nothing to fill in that lonely space." Your best friend didn't comment on you calling her a man, so you keep going.

"I'm not strong enough, I see that now. I won't have you forever by my side, so I might as well end it here."

"What about Karen?" You shrug. The memory of earlier with your sister came back.

"She has one more brother. A better one."

Before Tonya could say it you interrupted,

"Yea, I know I'm selfish." It's quiet again.

You prayed hard that your friend understood now. You can't keep going on about how you made up your mind, of not living. Tonya pushed her food tray, sunk and buried her head in her arms, your hand still holding hers.

"Why are you giving up so _easily_?" She whispered, muffled. "Do you not have any hope left?"

"You still don't get it. KENNY was my hope." You grit your teeth, becoming slightly irritated. "Everything I pushed for and done was because of and for _him_!"

"Why...why does it have to be that way?" Tonya's voice is breaking more. You tighten your grip on her hand. You could at least give her some strength.

"I told you, over and over. I. Love. Him. I don't depend on him, I _love_ him." You muttered regretfully. "Tch, is it so terrible to believe?"

"H-he meant that much to you, uh?" She laughs abruptly. "Maybe, I was wrong for once."

"What?" You start. "What do you mean?"

"I mean honey," Tonya raises her face, tears pooling in her eyes. "that you were right. Yes, I knew Kenny wouldn't accept you. But I was wrong about your feelings. I shouldn't judge people emotions. If only I knew how important he was to you..."

"...Are you saying, you believe me?" Now your eyes are getting blurred. Though you shake your head again. "It's too late now."

"What if it's not? Who said it has to be this way?"

"I did. Kenny did. The society did. _You_ did." You reminded, your irritation which faltered, rose a little.

"I change my mind Kevin. I refuse to lose you." Tonya used _that _voice. Her,'won't take no for an answer', voice.

"There's nothing you can do now." You wipe your eyes with your arm. "The damage is done."

"What if, you could change Kenny's mind?" You blink, a glimmer of optimism. However, it leaves quickly.

"I can't Ton, that's impossible. He'd barely talk or look at me."

"But _what if_? What if, Kenny loves you back, or even if he likes you as a brother again? What if?" Your best friend persisted.

"Well, I think the answer is obvious." You scoffed, your heart rate slowing down. This is what the blond does to you. In spite of the incident.

"If Kenny loves me back, I'll be happy again. I'll smile for every second of my wake. I'd give him all my love that he should have. I'd give him my life."

Tonya stares at you. You began to assume she's analyzing you. That she's thinking about how pathetic that sounded coming out of your mouth. You didn't confess everything you'd do, but it's pitiful. Holding such strong desires for your younger _sibling_. Surprisingly she said,

"Jason and I, we're an awful couple. But Kenny and you-I can't believe I'm saying this-might be a great pairing."

"You...you're telling the truth?" You're shocked. No one had ever approved of the thought of a deeper relationship with Kenny and you. Tonya was the last person you'd expect to agree with it.

"Of course I am." Her tears dried, replaced with determination. "There's noway I can stay dating Jason-"

"Ton-"

"No, I'm okay with it. I found out about the fight you two had, I forgive you for not telling me."

You tap your free hand's fingers, ashamed and embarrassed. You're not the bravest to announce you lost the fight. Especially to Tonya, since he's her boyfriend.

"As I was saying, I'm breaking up with Jason. He's a jerk. But you might have a chance with your love."

"Oh Tonya." You lean forward over the table, and pecked her forehead. "You could do better than that ass-wipe anyways."

She smiled and nodded 'thanks'. You guys completely ignored the way the other students around you gaped creep out. Actually, both of you forgotten that they were even there. It still wouldn't made a difference.

* * *

><p>You still hadn't believed her, though. Kenny's hatred and vengeance consistently flared. There was no end to it, you thought. But you were just fine and dandy with it. He'll sooner or later get tired of waiting and kill you off. It didn't matter whether or not Tonya suddenly discovered she was wrong and you were right. Or that Karen wants her brothers to be together again and she doesn't care about incest. You had only wished for the blond to murder you fast, you couldn't watch how Tonya was suffering. For the next days, she had been pondering how to get Kenny to love you, or at least be your brother again. Everyday, you'd tell her to give up and it's useless. Like your love for him. But Tonya is headstrong and things <em>will<em> go as plan eventually. So that's how it was for the while. Spiraling on hopelessly. Until one night came

Oddly, rather than cut your legs(he ran out of places on your torso and face), Kenny woken you up. You blinked open your eyes and saw his alluring copper orbs staring down at you uncertain and blank. Kenny's luscious lips are stretched into a line. He didn't even posses a knife in hand. You're about to speak when a dark blush marked his pale cheeks.

"...I read them." Kenny muttered lowly.

* * *

><p><strong>What did he read? Why didn't he have his knife?<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

****_A/N:This_ was going to be the last chapter(more was supposed to be added). But I chose to divide them, even though it would have made this chapter longer. Apology to those who wanted it all in one chap.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Your new Hope?<br>**

* * *

><p>You were sitting up on the couch now. Kenny couldn't had meant what you assumed, right? Your brother was rubbing his other arm, gritting his teeth. He hadn't spoken directly to you in weeks. You had to choose your words carefully.<p>

"What did...you read?" Kenny's eyes diverted to the floor.

"The letters..."

At her wits end, Tonya must had shown the folder with the unsent love letters you made for Kenny, to him. When did she do it? Did she stop by his school when they were dismissing? Whatever how she gotten into contact with your brother, it seemed she predicted that if he reads your letters, his mind should be changed.

You kept silent, you regretted ever writing the notes. In them, you had scrawled and detailed your never-ending passion for Kenny. How much you think of him each day, how you want him, how weak you are and need him, what he does to you-the whole deal. And if Kenny had gathered all of that, then he must had realized how pathetic, greedy, and selfish you are. His hatred should have grown, and he should have killed you. But he still didn't have the knife. Nor did he appear angry, yet broken. Which is not suppose to happen.

"Where's your weapon? Aren't ya gonna cut me?" You asked, changing the subject. Maybe you could aggravate him into murdering you.

The blond switched the subject right back, countering your question with another question.

"Why couldn't y-you just have _told_ me?" He whispered, still not looking at you.

"What difference does it make? I've already told you I love you." You accused. "You didn't believe me."

"I was in an emotional state." Kenny's voice rose."Addison had sex with me, using me for a bet, then dumped me! I come home, getting rape by _you_. What did you expect? For me to be all accepting and happy?"

It's your turn to look away. Everything he said is true. This made you felt even more guiltier than before. Him repeating what you done. You can hear his words echo into you ears, from the first night he started cutting you. Yelling at how you ruined his life and pleading why did you have to do it. You're reminded once again, that you lost him. The constant ache in your heart shoots throughout your entire body. You want it to go away. You failed as a brother. You're suffering from living everything, being aware that you destroyed Kenny's, your love's, life.

"Why won't you just kill me?" You asked, wanting to go on your knees begging for slaughter. "Haven't you enjoyed watching me in misery enough? I _know_ what I did was wrong...I know!"

"Kevin..." Kenny's eyes searched yours. "Do you think I like hurting you?"

"Yes." You answered immediately, as of when Tonya had inquired this . "So just do it, what's the sudden change? What does it matter if you had read my letters to you?"

Your brother shuffled on his feet. His blush had darken and spread.

"I-it made me realize...that w-we're the same.." You quirked an stubborn eyebrow at him, still not comprehending why you're not dead yet.

"I, uh, mean." Kenny fumbled. He's not exactly the one to be open about himself. "I-I'm lonely...just like you are.."

"W-what?" You exclaimed. "That's impossible! You're life is much stabler than mines, more better."

"That's what you believe." Your brother smiled sadly. "Yeah, I have 3 good friends, I _was_ treated kindly at school, and I succeed in my grades."

"However?" You demanded. "What was so damn depressing that overshadowed all of that?"

"Kevin, you're not the only one who wants to be loved."

"Kenny...you are loved." You assured softly though firmly. He's loved by you, you mused painfully. Why can't he see that?

"I didn't feel that way. At home, dad and mom are douches. When they fight, they sometimes take their anger out on us. It kinda stung me, you know?" Kenny stared at you, in the eyes.

You went numb from his attention. You've been craving it for what seems like forever. Though you knew what he meant. Your parents aren't so merciful when they're drunk and mad. You couldn't speak, captivated and too distracted by his gaze, thus you simply nodded. Your brother went on, sighing.

"I tried staying strong, I didn't want everything to be so gloomy. But I still felt sorta lifeless...I was desperate for someone. That's when Addy came in."

"She was pretty, sweet, and friendly." Kenny smiled gently. "I felt like I was finally 'full'. Addison didn't make me feel lonely. When we f-finally had s-sex.."

Your brother paused, covering his mouth.

"When we finally did it...I thought she'd be t-there for me forever...I was only a tool for Addison to work with. I was torn apart..I got even worse when you raped me."

"Sorry..." You mumbled uselessly. You didn't know Kenny was going through the same things you were. Of course, you're too narrow-minded to give shit about other people. Even your own brother.

"I went crazy, I guess." Kenny scratched his head, still looking nervous. "I really did wanted to kill you. But after reading your letters, I understand the state you are in."

The blond stooped down, on his knees. You could see his face clearer, the blush still painted on his cheeks. His eyes told you an million apologizes.

"Do you...forgive me?" You questioned anxiously.

"I will _never_ forgive you." Kenny promised, joylessly and steadily. "Just like you can't forgive me for cutting you."

"I didn't want an apology from you. Why would I, if I wanted to die remember?" You questioned piercingly. He stared at you shocked, then down at his hands.

"Where did things go bad...?" He whispered. "You and I...we were tight. Now you're suicidal because of me, and I'm murderous."

"No, it's all my fault." You shook your head. "It's all mines, you did nothing but react on your instincts."

"I-I never wanted to cut you. I was just so helpless and pissed.." Kenny confessed. "You're my brother, I love you Kev."

"You don't love me the way I do for you." You noted harshly, why can't he just end your life?

Kenny's blush heated, he darted his copper orbs away again.

"I-I wanna learn to." Silence, you're dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?"

"Your friend, Tonya, had told me about how you love me, wanted me. If I ever date someone else again, instead of a person like Addison, it should be with someone I can trust and truly loves me."

You gulp, this can't be. Your brother cannot be saying he's giving incest a _shot_ with you. Although...it was off, you observed. How could he hate you, and suddenly like you back? Not only that, he wants you to _date_ him? You inquired on your thoughts.

"Tonya had mention you wanting to 'teach' me how to enjoy incest and gays. To see the beauty of it. That's why you violated me." Kenny answered. You mused how worthless Ton must have made you sound.

"So..maybe I can take that 'lesson' again? I don't approve of family members with family members, but I never gave it a possibility."

Your brother got on the couch with you, you went paralyzed. He hasn't been this close to you in a while. You're not used to his nearness anymore. Kenny snuggled against you, looping his arms around your neck.

"I-I want you to love me..." He murmured embarrassed, "Do it. K-kiss me, please."

Kenny was cuddled into you, his warm body on you. He pleaded for you to kiss him. What is this, are you in heaven? You didn't need to be ordered twice for you to smooch the attractive boy. However, if Kenny wants to be taught to accept you, love you, and understand the beauty of incest, the 'lesson' should be done properly.

"You kiss _me_" You whispered lustfully.

The words excited you enough, your blood exhilarated. The simple image of the resistant blond, cheeks flushing and smacking his small plump lips to yours, got you raging. You had to calm down, you can't dive into this like last time. Kenny flinched and peered at you wavering.

"Do I...do I have to?" He asked unsure. You nodded. He has to.

Kenny tilted his head up(in a way, that drove you mad), his mouth almost brushing yours. He halts in that position, not glancing you by tiny digits. You looked into his eyes and saw that he was fighting himself. Part of Kenny is still not agreeing with what's going happening.

Finally, though shakily and messy, Kenny pecked your lips sheepishly. For about 1 second. You closed your eyes in bliss, sighing,

"Try it again, harder."

Kenny did as instructed, more bravely. He passed the love exchange with more grasp. He quickly pulled back with scrunched up eyebrows. Being close to Kenny, you could feel his heart beat violently against you. Yes. He felt the thrilling sensation of kissing you. Your blood had already went electric.

"Good. Now...we can begin the 'lesson'." You hummed, energized in all the right places.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny wants to understand now. Kevin hopes he will, he'll teach him with all he got, though more softer. This time, it won't be rape.<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Your Accepted Romance **

* * *

><p>You snaked your once limped arms around Kenny's torso, moving one leg between his. His voice hitched, he shrunk away. It's the exact body language he made when your last had sex with him. You have to ease Kenny down, you got to show him that you won't hurt him this time. You ghosted butterfly kisses along his forehead, trailing them to his cheeks. When you reached his lips, your hormones told you to suck and bite at them. But you held yourself back, you can't pressure him. So you only kissed him. His and your lips moved together, you guided him easily.<p>

After it seemed like he was used to it, you allowed your tongue to request for entrance. Kenny startling and abruptly _moaned_, you couldn't believe it. The blond pulled back instantly, looking absolutely ashamed and embarrassed.

"It's okay." You assured, you ran a hand through his locks. You were awestruck, your brother's moan sounded hot. In spite that you only heard it for a little moment, it was wonderful.

"E-erm...so-sorry..." He mumbled and glanced away.

Ignoring the unnecessary apology, you had pushed Kenny down, so you were on top of him. He forced his coppers to gaze at you, blushing ever so vividly. _He's not scared anymore,_ you observed. Kenny's expression was purely of hesitation and disgrace ridden. _Maybe this will work after all. Maybe it's not hopeless after all._

You leaned forward to suck his neck, licking your brother's anxious sweat and biting the skin here and there. Kenny squirmed under you, whimpering and mewling. You're aware he's holding back, the actual noises he could be making. Deciding to try and calm him, you said through sucking,

"Mmm, do you like this?"

"Ah...ahh..nn..." You grinned, definitely an yes.

"Well(lick)you should know I used(bite)to sneak this same thing, back in our bed. While you were sleeping."

During informing this, you were taking off his T-shirt. Luckily you preferred to sleep in only boxers. It will make the 'teaching' process much more quicker.

"Really?" Kenny chuckled, groaned slightly from your fingers brushing his skin. "I don't-ah-know w-whether to feel f-flattered, disgusted, angry, or a-aroused."

"Just feel...nothing." You succeeded in removing his shirt. You now moved on to fondling his nipple between your fingers. You trailed your lips to his collar bone.

"Gah..." Kenny breathed, clutching your shoulders.

Your member was throbbing from the various noises the blond was making, not to mention his wiggling and squirming hips that's not purposely grinding you. _I don't know how much I can take,_ you frustrated, possessing the nipple you were playing with in your mouth. Kenny's upper body arched, his hips hitting yours again. You had let out a moan, this was getting tough. The boy knew how to drive you mad, and how to move his body.

You chose to go a step further, humping against him in return to his accidental grinds. Before Kenny could groan, you caught his mouth with yours, exchanging saliva with your tongue.

"K..Kevin.." The blond panted your name. "...I don't-ahh-feel right.."

"Why is that?"

"W-we're boys..especially b-brothers. N-not there!" You had slipped your hands inside his shorts, rubbing his ass.

"If it doesn't feel right," You whispered, you kissed his eyebrow gently. "why are you hard?"

You could feel his member against you, pointing.

"I-I don't know.." The blond blushed darkly, more embarrassed.

"That's why I'm giving you this 'lesson'." In a swift, you discarded his shorts and hoisted his legs to wrap around you. "You have to learn."

"Ah, so s-soon?" Kenny exclaimed, predicting what's happening. You only smirked and nodded. "...C-can't we just cuddle?"

"Ha! What a laugh. Didn't _you _say that you wanted me to love you?" You licked your fingers, preparing the cheap lubrication.

"I-I do, I want to l-love you too! But.." Kenny appeared unsure. "..last time you..."

"Don't worry, that was my fault." You told him guiltily. "This time, it won't hurt as much, I promise. Just relax.."

Your younger brother nodded, inhaled and exhaled, then shut his eyes tight. He was ready. You slowly inserted one wet finger into Kenny's hole, he quickly tensed but soon calmed himself. While placing 2 others gently, you used your other hand to stroke Kenny's member. However you ached to swallow it, you simply denied yourself that chance. The blond wouldn't be all set for something like _oral_ yet.

"Ahh, Kevin...!" Kenny moaned, no longer able to suppress it. You pumped his member firmer, which awarded yourself with the joy of having your hair yanked by him in pleasure. You didn't mind the sting.

"Kenny?" You whispered, taking out your fingers and kissing his lips hungrily. "Are you ready for the _rest_ of this 'lesson'?"

"Y-yes." His face was braved, but cheeks still had glowed that redness. "Do it."

You parted the gap on the front of your boxers, unleashing your eager member. You lifted Kenny's legs up higher around you, filling in his hole with your erection. As you had let loose an shaking moan, your brother had tossed his head back, calling your name again. Kenny's palms laid flat on your chest, pawing them helplessly. Thrusting yourself as soft as you could, you leaned downward to tug at his bottom lip between your teeth. Your hand that was pumping Kenny's member, now massaged it.

You've done this before, but it felt like you are now perfectly connected to your brother. You wanted to cry from the beauty of it, the tension leaving you. This was how it was supposed to be from the beginning. Only Kenny and you, linked together in such an passionate physical way.

"Ngh..ah..ahh..."

"Is this okay?" He nodded. "Does it hurt?"

"N-no..ahh..Kevin.." Kenny opened his copper eyes, they were pooling with tears. It made his orbs shinier. He looked at you almost pleadingly, though timid.

"Mm?" You moaned, the blond's pawing switched to fiddling your tits. "Ahh, What is it?"

"..." Your brother turned his head the other way. "C-can...you...ngh.."

"Can I..?" You whispered, nibbling his ear.

"Ah...g-go...d-deeper?" Kenny moaned embarrassed. Your eyes stretched wide. You sucked on his tongue, doing as he asked.

"Ugh.." _Kenny is becoming mine_, coursed through your head. His heart was pounding hard against your chest, you could feel his blood racing. The emotions abruptly made you ejaculated into your brother. Kenny's body shivered.

"K-Kevin..ahh.." The blond panted. "I'm g-going to c-come.."

Before you could tell him that it'd be okay, he did as he warned. Into your hands and some splattered on your stomach. You reluctantly took yourself out of Kenny, cleaning your fingers with your mouth. You wished it would have lasted longer.

Shockingly, Kenny had leaned forward and licked up his cum off your belly. Occasionally kissing and sucking the skin, you moaned. After he was done, you brought him down at your side, holding him in your arms. You wanted to propose that the bedroom would be an comfier place to sleep, but thought better of it. The blond buried his head in the nape of your neck.

"Ken? You alright?" You questioned, patting his head.

"I feel so d-dirty.." You flinched.

"You didn't like it?"

"N-no! I enjoyed it, strangely. But other people would.."

You sighed irritated, when will your Kenny learn? You kissed his small lips affectionately.

"Don't bother what would people think. Let them do whatever they want, it won't affect you unless you make it. Tonya told me that." You smiled, remembering your friend.

"..."

"How about this," You sighed once more, "Kenny face the fact. You've just got fucked by your older brother (again) and you enjoyed it."

His current blush had turned a shade even darker, if possible.

"Ke-Kevin..."

"I love you Kenny." The blond gazed at you adoringly, if you were correct.

"T-thank you. Hopefully I can give back the same feelings."

* * *

><p>At the kitchen table eating breakfast, the atmosphere was lighter from than it was the week before, though awkward.<p>

Kenny barely had spoke to you, considering he was still embarrassed about having sex with you. And you were nervous to say anything. But when he got up to leave you caught his arm, pulling him down into a smooch. He stared at you shocked, color tinting his cheeks. You only winked as he darted his eyes consciously at Karen, who saw the kiss. Kenny returned his attention to you, expression frustrated yet melted.

You smirked as you received an quick peck to the forehead.

"I'll be in my room K-Karen. Tell me when you're ready to go to school." Your brother grumbled, marching off.

Karen smiled, so huge you thought it would break her tiny face.

"Kev, Ken and you are brothers again?" She asked hopefully. "Maybe more than that?"

"Yeah," You grinned, your heart fluttered blissfully. Kenny had agreed to be your boyfriend this morning. "we are."

"Yay! I knew it, 'cause I heard ya'll on the couch last night! You two sounded so cute!"

Your jaw hanged as she trotted out of the kitchen whistling an cheerful tune. You have to keep watch on Karen, from now on.

* * *

><p>"Tonya." You greeted your best friend in an monotone voice, with arms folded.<p>

"Kevin." She mimicked the same voice, hand on her hip.

You embraced her in your bear hug, abruptly.

"I don't know how I can repay you!" You exclaimed. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Let me guess," Tonya smiled with teeth. "my plan worked?"

"Yes! Kenny and I DID it!" Students in the hallway in range, gave you grossed looks. You didn't care.

"Really? Oh my gosh, Honey!" She jumped up and down, clapping her hands squealing. If you were a girl, you'd been doing the same thing.

"I'm so happy, Ton!" You laughed, feeling relieved to get the hyper energy out. You couldn't do it in front of the blond.

"Me too! Kev!" She hugged you again. "My god, do you mean Kenny likes you too?"

"Uhm," You stumbled. "Not yet. But he said he wants to."

"This is great. I'm happy everything worked out for you."

"Yeah." You smiled. "Thanks Tonya, you helped me."

* * *

><p>A month later.<p>

_You are in love with the most wonderful person. The guy you care for is the most sweetest and funniest dude you know. When seeing him walk pass, you hold in your breath and enjoy the moment of bliss. When he smiles at you, you're flying. When he touches you in the slightest way, your breath inwardly hitches. The person makes you feel comforted and alive. You like it when he speaks to you, you crave his attention because you are envious. You like that he brightens your pathetic life. You like that he has hope in the crap of a house you two live in. You sigh softly since every time you think of this person, your heart beats 100 times faster._

The best part about it is, he loves you too.

You weren't sure about how it began, or how long it took for you to win Kenny. From the issue of you liking him, how needy you can be, or when you had raped him. You could remember arguing with Tonya a couple of times on the situation. You recalled Kenny's old confession of having a crush on Addison, the whore. You were so possessive and headstrong for your brother.

Although now a month later, you walked into the house you live in with your love. Kenny was waiting for you on the couch. He stepped towards you, wrapped his arms around your neck and kissed you.

"Welcome home bro." You kissed him back, smirking into it.

"Welcome home."

This, is your accepted romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed reading this! THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED! Really made my days :D<br>**


End file.
